Muerte por Vida Terminado
by Dianeth
Summary: Amira tiene que eliminar a una de las tortugas pero en el trayecto suceden muchas cosas ¿sera capaz de completar la mision?
1. Chapter 1

Para el que no sepa es mi primer fik!! XD eso explicara algunas cosas

Si no les gusta díganme porque! Dejando reviews

Sorry por las fallidas de dedo se que se encontraran una o dos o tres ¬¬U

Pero mejorare para la prox ahora el fik!

_La sangre corre por mi sable clavado en el pecho y las lagrimas por mis mejillas, lamento mucho tenerte frente a mi en especial a ti, tu mirada empieza a estar perdida parece que dejas de ver, se que si alguno de ustedes me puede perdonar eres tu, con esta muerte ellos vivirán, nada me gustaría mas que estar contigo y conocerte mas pero solo así terminara todo lo lamento Leonardo, ya no sentirás mas dolor._

----------------------------------1 MES ANTES -----------------------------------

Debo advertirte son oponentes dignos –una silueta de un hombre sentado con la luz de la luna a sus espaldas

No importa,,así es mas divertido,,-una chica no mas de 19 años tenia un atuendo algo interesante un chaleco dorado opaco cerrado que hacia una figura de "y" con los bordes de un negro, en sus manos llevaba guantes que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos y un pantalón negro ajustado a la cadera, su cabello largo agarrado en una cola de caballo y un fleco recto le llegaba apenas a los ojos color ámbar y tenia el resto de su cara lo llevaba cubierto y un listón largo amarillo que tenia amarrado en el brazo, dejando que cayeran largas tiras que bailaban con la brisa

Supongo que lo acordado esta aquí- le entrega un portafolio abierto dejando ver fajos de billetes

Tanto por ¿una sola vida?-

Es un caso peculiar querida-

Esta bien, supongo que podría hacer algo-

Bien, ¿cuanto tiempo crees necesitar?-

¿No me esta dando demasiados privilegios?-

Te repito no encontraras otro caso como este-la chica enarco una ceja sorprendida

Mm…por un trabajo bien echo necesitaría 2 meses, pero, es un caso peculiar-imitando el tono- 3 semanas serán suficientes-

En un mes quiero los resultados-

Hm -sonrío-como usted desee-hizo una reverencia y levanto la mirada- Oroku Saki

Bien- se levanto y llevo sus brazos a su espalda

Y ¿el nombre del objetivo?-pregunto extrañada

Con cualquiera los otros serán afectados igual así que el objetivo lo elegirás tú-

Eso es inusual-

Muchas cosas lo son, ahora ve y cumple con tu parte del trato-

Mientras lejos de ahí y de saber lo que iba a pasar 4 tortugas recorrían las azoteas de New York

¡¡Hey Don mira esto!!-el menor de las tortugas se puso a realizar piruetas increíbles pero ninguno de sus hermanos le presto atención estaban en la orilla de las azotea observando lo que Donatello traía en las manos

Que extraño, no hay alarmas de bancos, joyerías, tiendas, ni siquiera asaltos, nada-

Eso quiere decir que será una noche aburrida don-

Será una noche tranquila, rafa- lo corrigió

Como la calma antes de la tormenta, que extraño… ¿¿ni siquiera vandalismos??-

No leo, no hay reportes de los dragones púrpura o de cualquier otra pandilla-le asegura su hermano de bandana morada

…- leo se quedo pensante con la mirada fijo en un edificio en especifico

¡¡Hola!!- Mickey reclamo algo de atención-nadie le puede prestar atención a la tortuga mutante- se coloco junto a sus hermanos -¿Qué ven?

Nada Mickey- dijo Rafael retirándose de la orilla

La tranquilidad- fue Donatello

La calma- finalizo Leonardo y se reunió con sus hermanos, mientras de detrás del edificio que Leonardo miraba sale una silueta.

Enserio esto es un caso peculiar -una sonrisa pinto en su rostro- me encantaría ver hasta donde llega la peculiaridad de esto-enarco una ceja- una pelea no me vendría mal la noche ha sido algo aburrida- vuelve a cubrirse el rostro y salto de la azotea.

Mientras las tortugas seguían recorriendo las azoteas y se dedico a seguirlos de pronto las tortugas se detuvieron y se voltearon n posición de ataque

Bien termina tu jueguito del escondite- Leo apunto con sus katanas detrás de un contenedor de agua

Ya sabemos que nos sigues no tiene sentido que sigas ocultándote- fue Donatello

Esperen…¿¿alguien nos estaba siguiendo??...¿porque nadie me dijo?-

Mickey…nomás digo que eres mi hermano porque nadie mas te…- Rafael fue interrumpido por una risita una silueta salio a la luz la enviada por Shreder

De cualquier forma no planeaba atacarlos por la espalda- río divertida

¿¿Te estas riendo de nosotros??- Rafael se molesto

No, por favor no me mal entiendan, pero para ganarse mi respeto tendrán que pelear-

No queremos pelear...a excepción de rafa… ¿Quien eres y que quieres?-

Aunque resulta paradójico preguntarle a alguien que trae mascara quien es puesto que si no me importará que supieras no la traería puesta…te puedo decir mi propósito y es que me contrataron para un trabajo sucio-

Órale te hizo ver como Miguel Ángel, Leo- Leonardo lo volteo a ver

No se a quien ofendiste Rafa si a Leo o ¡a mi!-

¿Trabajo sucio?...¿Que trabajo sucio?- Donatello siguió haciendo preguntas

Asesinar a uno de ustedes…-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo,,,de mi primer fik,,,de mi primer…

No hasta ahí legan los primeros XD

bueno nos vemos en el segundo

bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me acabo de dar cuenta!!! Me robe el titulo de uno de los capitulos de "Caminos de la muerte"

asiii miillon de sooorys a la autora!!! u.u

bno este capi apenas mas largoo que el primero XD

spero que lo disfruten si me esforze sigo aciendo mis .... tarugadas pero bno :)

que lo disfruten

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿A uno de nosotros?- pregunto sorprendido Donatello

¿Y a cual?- Mickey no oculto su curiosidad

Eso solo lo sabre yo que te parece- les respondió como si los conociera de toda la vida

Enserio piensas que puedes contra nosotros cuatro- a rafa no le gusto que lo subestimaran

No necesito pelear con los cuatro a la vez aunque…-

Y crees que te vamos a dejar…- el mayor por fin hablo

Seria divertido- su voz fue cortante- la noche a sido muy aburrida es por eso que me deje atrapar-

Sabes…yo tampoco he tenido diversión esta noche- Rafael saco sus sais y girándolas

¿Entonces?- con un aire desafiante saco dos kunais e imito a Rafael antes de sujetarlas firmemente ambos corrieron y un choque se produje, patadas, golpes, hasta que las armas se entrelazaron y quedaron en un juego de fuerza frente a frente.

Pensé que podías con cualquiera- se burlo Rafael

No me crees-

No lo tomes personal no acostumbro golpear chicas-

No lo tomes personal no acostumbro patear tortugas-

Después empujo con una fuerza que hizo retroceder a rafa, cuando el hace fuerza para recuperar terreno ella se hace a un lado dejando que Rafael se vaya de frente y solo para ayudarlo lo patea en el caparazón y el cae pesadamente.

Creo que eso le dolió- leo y don voltearon a ver al dueño del comentario

Vamos no podemos dejarlo ahí- Leo se preocupo por su hermano que no se levantaba

Aaah ¿tenemos que hacerlo?-

Si miguel – don miro fastidiado a su hermano

¡Vamos!-

La asesina toma las sais de Rafael cuando oye que vienen de tras de ella esquiva unas katanas, pero un bo la hace retroceder, un tercer ataque se acerca cuando con un sai enreda un nunchaku y manda lejos a ambas armas y con el sai restante le rosa el estomago y hace un pequeño corte y sale por un costado de Mickey saca otras 2 kunais y bloquea las katanas de Leonardo.

Eres buena-

Tengo motivación-

No me digas que el dinero-

Por favor ay cosas mas importantes…mucho mas importantes-

Leo le la patea en el estomago pero no retrocede, dibuja un circulo con las armas de modo que estas terminaron por debajo de la cadera salto y con las piernas juntos pateo a leo que cedió y cayo, ella con una pirueta cae de pie cuando de atrás oye un golpe se acerca lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado y toma el brazo y lo tumba, era algo pesado pero igual pudo un nunchaku le atrapo la muñeca y empezaron a tirar y cayo de espaldas viendo a una tortuga de bandana naranja jalándola, toma el nunchaku con ambas mano y jala fuertemente Mickey es impulsado hacia delante donde la asesina lo patea en la cara y suelta el nunchaku , se para y bloquea un bo con ambos brazos cuando lo toma y lo empuja golpeando a Donatello que lo afloja un poco y ella se lo arrebata, le dio vuelta y lo golpeo en el estomago Don se doblo instintivamente y ella aprovecho para golpearle en la espalda ocasionando que se terminara de caer una barrida la izo caer de espaldas se levanto y una katana la ataco por un lado luego otra por el otro ella bloquea y con el bo hace un giro que arrebata ambas de las manos de su dueño y le amenaza con una kunai en el cuello Leonardo se encontraba entre la pared y la kunai, de pronto se oyó como la kunai era clavada en el duro cemento y vio a la asesina retirarse.

¿Que no nos ibas a matar?-

Si los mato ahora no obtendré lo que quiero…-se paro en la orilla de la azotea y lo miro por encima de su hombro son una sonrisa- además tengo un par de semanas para divertirme tanto como esta noche- arrojo el bo al suelo y se fue

La niña sabe golpear- rafa reaccionaba levantándose del suelo

Comparte tus mismos gustos Rafa-Donatello sobandose la cabeza

Ah…aunque preferiría que no- lo quejidos de Mickey no se hicieron esperar

Al día siguiente en un edificio conocido

¿Me llamo?- la asesina entro al cuarto

Si…me entere de que tuviste tu primer encuentro con las tortugas- Oroku saki le daba por completo la espalda y karai estaba junto a el viéndola

Si…peculiar que me ocultara que no se trataba de humanos-

Pero no fue ningún obstáculo al momento de pelear-la miro por encima de su hombro

Me costaron trabajo eran cuatro contra uno y son muy bueno…- estaba muy nerviosa, no levantaba la mirada.

No se noto que te costara trabajo- se volteo y la vio de frente

Enserio fue as…-

Tampoco cuando casi matas a cada uno…- golpeo fuertemente su mesa y ella retrocedió un poco- pero lo dejaste vivir ¿no es así?

Me golpearon un par de ve…- intento justificarse

Desde cuando un par de golpes evitan que continúes…¡¡No Hay Excusa!!-

Lo lamento-

!!Te pague por algo que debías hacer solo por que era mi voluntad¡¡-

…- lo miro seria no con miedo si no con enojo

No olvides tu pasado y quien te acogió…después del desafortunado accidente de tu familia-

Mi familia no tiene nada que ver-

Para la próxima quiero resultados-

Será…como usted lo desee- dijo forzadamente

Quiero a esas tortugas llorando del dolor-

Si…saldré pasado mañana-

Y karai te acompañara para evitar errores-

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y luego se miraron no era exactamente una mirada de buenas amigas felices de estar juntas.

Y llevaran 2 pelotones para acompañarlas- finalizo Oroku saki

Pensé que quería Éxito no veo por que enviarla otra vez- karai se quejo y ofendió con cierto disimulo

Cierto…karai podría estorbar mas que ayudar- a ella le había encantado devolverle la ofensa no podía ocultarlo- conmigo es mas que suficiente ya vio que conmigo es mas que suficiente-

Ya vio lo incompetente y lo incapaz que eres de hacer bien las cosas-(olvida el disimulo eso fue directo) karai se enojo

¡¡ Cállense las 2!! – ambas chicas reaccionaron y se volvieron hacia su maestro

Prepárense…y no quiero mas discusiones…Karai…- volteo a verla y ella asintió-…Amira- la asesina asintió

Ambas hicieron reverencia y se retiraron de la habitación

"Creo que los 2 pelotones serán suficientes para que esas dos no se maten entre si…- miro por la ventana-…Amira tiene lo suficiente para enfrentar a las tortugas y salir victoriosa…pero karai tiene la sangre fría para matarlos"- esbozo una sonrisa con solo el pensamiento de las tortugas fuera de este mundo

Aqii se acaba XD

bno iia tengo el tercero que me gustaria que subirlo ya!!

pero tengo que atrasarlo un poqito xqe el final esta teniendo trabas

juro que lo eh cambiado unas 9 veces

bno como se llega a el, el final sigue siendo el mismo XD

bno nos vemos dsps

bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amado y dulce viernes!!!**

**un peqeño momento para dejar las tareas para el sabado y matar el tiempo escrbiendo XD**

** bno estemm.. no nada mas,,,,espero que lo disfruten,,, :))**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambas chicas caminaron por el corredor no muy contentas por lo que las habían obligado a hacer una estaba apunto de saltarle encima a la otra y esta solo esperaba que lo hiciera para enterrarle un kunai donde le diera oportunidad.

No debiste regresar- karai rompió el silencio

Pero lo hice…solo porque no eres capas de encargarte de esto-

Deberías volver…te extrañaran…-

Descuida…terminando esto me voy y no sabrás mas de mi…no quiero estar con quienes no pueden con problemas tan sencillos- una sonrisa arrogante pinto en su cara

Por lo menos no me he retirado estando a milímetros de la victoria-

¿Y quien dice que me retire?...Son buenos y por aquí no hay buenos contrincantes-

Amira siguió con las ofensas indirectas "Karai no es de las que aceptan sus verdades"

Cierto hacen falta mejores lideres…que sepan tomar decisiones bajo presión- el rostro de Amira se descompuso-…sin terminar matan…-

¡¡¡ YA CALLATE KARAI!!!- Amira la miro Furica al borde de romperle la quijada

Karai solo enarco una ceja y sonrío, aunque no le convenía había tocado el punto débil de Amira. Ella llego a su habitación y cerro de un portazo casi rompiéndole la nariz a karai de no ser por pocos milímetros, y se tumbo en la cama su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

En las alcantarillas camino a su hogar, cuatro tortugas que hablaban de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Viejo, si antes no tenia nariz ahora solo tengo la huella de un zapato en la cara- Miguel ángel se seguía quejando

¿Enserio?...yo pensaba que había esperanzas de que te estuviera cambiando la cara- y Rafael lo seguía molestando

Ja…ja…ja-

Leonardo y Donatello ignoraban la lucha de sus hermanos de ver quien fastidiaba más al otro, estaban ocupados pensando en la pelea que les habían ganado.

¿No recuerdas haberla visto antes?- el mayor intentaba recordarla en algún momento, detrás de las tropas, durante una emboscada, detrás de Karai o de Shreder, pero la verdad nunca antes la habían visto

No, debe ser de los mejores entre el pie-

Y ¿si no es del pie?-Leo quiso ser positivo

Porque no lo seria, no creo que haya muchos además de ellos que sepan de nuestra existencia y que tengan tanto interés en vernos en sopa-

Dijo que la contrataron, no me extraña, somos demasiado para Shreder- Rafael se unió a la conversación

Pero no mucho para ella, verdad rafita- Mickey también se unió pero no con las mismas intenciones y pronto tubo que afrontar el mal genio de su hermano que lo empezó a perseguir, Donatello y leo los alcanzaron caminando. Rafa tenia por el cuello cuando sus hermanos pasaron tranquilamente

Rafael no molestes a los animales- comento un Donatello aburrido

Rafa se encogió de hombros y suelta a Mickey bruscamente haciendo que caiga de frente en el agua de la alcantarilla y los siguió caminando.

Ah…- se recupera del golpe y se pone de pie-…¡¡espero que lo hayas dicho por el caparazón!!-corriendo hacia sus hermanos.

Quizá no era a ti al que iba a matar Leo - Don y Leo seguían conversando

Y tampoco a ti ni a rafa…porque tuvo mas de una oportunidad-

¿Solo estaba jugando?- Rafael

Dijo que quería divertirse…y tú la animaste-

Si, si no fuera por ti hubiéramos regresado sin tantos moretones… ¿Ya me queje de su zapato en mi cara?-

Ya- contestaron los tres al unísono

Bueno, pero leo fue el que le dijo que dejara de esconderse-

¿Ahora yo?-

Oye… ¡es cierto! De no ser por…-

¡¿De que lado estas Miguel ángel?!-

Del que no me golpea, ¿tu don?-

Ambos tienen culpa…compártanla- Don dio por terminada la discusión pero claro Rafa no quiso dejarlo así

A mi no me golpearon con mi propia arma- mas puchero que susurro de lo que hubiera querido

Ja…ja no fui yo el que estuvo a punto de convertirse en muñeco budu-

Cierto te pudo haber clavado tus propias sais desde el principio-

Échale una manita no…-le dijo a Leo con un tono sarcástico-…pero en fin el punto es que no lo hizo

En ese caso solo queda Mickey- Donatello con cara seria

Ah…. ¿yo?…lo dices para molestarme ¿verdad?- se detuvo viendo a sus hermanos-…Ey es broma verdad… ¡Chicos!... ¿no la dejarían verdad?...porque que harían sin mi…¡¡Esperen!!- corrió para alcanzar a sus hermanos que no lo habían esperado.

Lejos de ahí una chica que no conseguía descansar tranquila a causa de una pesadilla

Veía una cuarto de niñas pequeñas decorado con colores rosa pastel y blanco, lleno de peluches, una casita de juegos y se escuchaban risitas de niñas pequeñas, dos camas, una a cada lado de una pequeña cajonera con una lámpara encima. Camino al lado de una cama, estaba al pie de la cama cuando escucho una voz…

_Ami…_- era una voz joven y un poco aguda, aunque le era familiar

Sandy?...San…- se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una pequeña niña no pasaba de unos 4 años, su cabello lacio y café ,le llegaba a el cuello con la partidura a un lado, sollozaba con ambas manos en los ojos.-Sandy…no…no llores…todo esta bien_- _arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña

_No Ami…- _Siguió llorando

Sandy…todo estará bien…solo una misión mas, ya estoy cerca- insistió

_No ami…no…Ami ¡¡No Lo Hagas!!-_ termino con un grito y se desvaneció en sus manos.-_No Ami…¡No!...¡No!- _se escuchaba de todas partes.

Ella solo se cubrió los oídos y salio de la habitación corriendo recorrió la casa que conocía hasta salir por la puerta principal, pero al cruzar se encontró en una azotea, miro a su alredor veía el puerto y los grandes edificios de New York, no se encontraba en el mas alto pero tenia una bonita vista y por alguna razón las estrellas se veían claras, algo raro en la cuidad, y vuelve a escuchar que la llaman.

_Ami…no lo hagas_- esta vez era una voz mas madura, se giro y vio a una joven como de su edad el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con mangas largas que se iban haciendo anchas según se alejaban del hombro

Sandra- logro susurrar ante la sorpresa de verla frente a ella

_Si continuas terminaras hiriéndote a ti misma…por favor no lo hagas-_ le pidió tranquilamente su voz tenia un eco singular.

Yo…-de pronto se desvaneció todo a su alrededor y despertó agitada, un golpeteo insistente en su puerta la hizo reaccionar

¡¿Quien?!- tallándose la cara

Joven Amidara, me mandaron a buscarla, la señorita Karai la esta esperando para el entrenamiento.-le dijo la voz detrás de la puerta

Estaré ahí en tres minutos-y se oyeron pasos que se alejaban, suspiro y miro fastidiada su ropa y sus armas de entrenamiento, se encogió de hombros y se empezó a cambiar Karai no la esperaría eternamente.

Mientras en otro lugar la hora del entrenamiento llegaba su fin

Alto- el maestro Splinter golpeo su bastón dándoles un respiro a sus hijos

Sensei…si no le molesta…quiero entrenar mas- Leo estaba cansado pero poco importo querría ser un oponente digno para su enemigo

Si yo también…no queremos que se repita lo de anoche- Don tan decidido como su hermano

Dilo por ti…ya no seré suave la próxima vez…-quizá Rafa no tan convencido como los otros

Lo que no fue suave fue como te pateo el caparazón, hermano-

Tampoco lo será mi puño en tu cara, Mickey-

Hijos míos victoria de una pelea, a veces no esta en el entrenamiento, si no en adelantarse a su oponente-

Como…ni siquiera sabemos que quiere-

Ahm… ¿matarnos?- Mickey no entendía el porque del comentario de Leo

No si hubiera querido matarnos lo hubiera echo anoche… ¿no?-

Buen punto- don apoyo a su hermano

Como ustedes gusten solo recuerden, nada es bueno en exceso- y se retiro

Rafael…entrenaras o ¿no?-Donatello quería aclarar

Vale pues- acepto

Entrenaron 2 horas mas de lo normal mas no porque no querían excederse XD y además porqué ya era hora de la ronda nocturna.

¿Aun nada?- Pregunto impaciente

No Rafael…igual que hace 10 segundos- Donatello ya estaba arto llevaba 15 minutos haciendo la misma pregunta periódicamente, Rafa codea a Don y cuando este se volteo para reclamarle noto a Leonardo más que sumergido en sus pensamientos. Le sacaba hasta el más mínimo detalle a sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Su voz aun le hacia eco en la cabeza y se negaba a salir.

"…_ay cosas mas importantes…mucho mas importantes_"-su mirada era verdaderamente decidida a conseguir aquello que buscaba, no había rastros de maldad en esos ojos, tenían un aire de inocencia y de tristeza.

"¿Que es lo que buscas en realidad?…"-Leo

"_Si los mato ahora no obtendré lo que quiero…"-_

"¿Que quieres hacer…realmente?"-

Cuando un sonidito agudo sobresalto a los cuatro, que miraron el pequeño aparato que don sostenía.

¿Donatello?- pregunto Leonardo muy interesado

Es la alarma silenciosa de una joyería…-tecleo rápidamente-…esta a unas 6 cuadras de aquí-se volvió a sus hermanos

Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?...Rafa no crees que… ¿rafa?- Miguel ángel no encontraba a su hermano

Allá va- Doni apunto a rafa moviéndose a toda velocidad sobre las azoteas

Vamos…hay que evitar que haga alguna tontería- leo se apresuro y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** ,,,hasta aqii con este capii sigo arruinando con la **

**ortografia ii la gramatica asi que,,, spero qe le entiendan **


	4. Chapter 4

Alguien sabe que pasoo a la pagina??,,,todo el fin de semana intente subir capitulo

ii me lo rechazo,,,muzhas veces XD((no me iba a poner a contar))

bno estemm,,,aca el siguiente capii ii xqe me lo pidieronn x ahi ii xqe iia staba en el fiik XD una pelea entre Karai ii Amira

ii nop noo se me acurre nada mas x el momento bno

spero les guzte este sii esta largoo,,,pero creo qe deja mas qe claroo el pasado de Ami ;P

000--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000

Las 3 tortugas vieron a su hermano observando la tienda desde la azotea de enfrente.

Rafael…-lo llamo Leo

Shhhh- le izo señal de silencio y señalo la joyería- son dragones púrpura

Y ¿porqué no as entrado?-

Por un pequeño detalle…miguel…un detalle que les va a doler- un sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Rafael

DENTRO DE LA JOYERIA

Mira esto- un sujeto le mostraba los collares a otro, mientras los metía en un saco

Cállate y ve por el dinero- el otro no era tan amable y hacia lo mismo que su compañero

Bien- se levanto y fue hacia la caja registradora y forzándola la abrió- Uy las ventas si bajaron-

Ya sabemos porque vinimos ahora…apresúrate-

Tomo el poco dinero que tenía y lo metió al saco cuando se oyó un golpe seco y callo. El otro estaba tan ocupado que no noto como cayo su compañero y se extraño cuando no lo vio haciendo lo que le había ordenado se levanto a ver donde estaba y de un batazo cayo noqueado.

¿Vas pagar con tarjeta o al contado?- dijo una voz con aire de sarcasmo

Si Casey….y también nos van a invitar a una fiesta de te- (así saluda rafa XD)

¡Chicos!, que gusto verlos- golpeando a rafa en el hombro

Aah…Casey- Mickey apenas entendía lo que quiso decir Rafa

¿Como estas Casey?- Leo y Doni entraron al final

Bien las noches han sido algo aburridas-

Ah chicos y ¿si platicamos en otra parte?- Donatello señalo las luces de las patrullas que se asomaban por la ventana

Eh cierto- era obvio que se habían olvidado de la policía que también respondía a la alarma salieron por la puerta de atrás y mas pacíficamente, en la azotea un poco mas lejana, continuaron la conversación a medio iniciar

Bien y ¿como han estado los asuntos de Ninjas?-

Homicidas- dijo Rafa mirando para otro lado

¿Que?- Casey no escucho muy bien

Ah… ¿como te lo decimos?- don pensó

Hay una asesina que nos persigue y quiere el caparazón de uno de nosotros porque shreder le pago- Mickey soltó todo muy rápidamente y con un todo algo…histérico

Ah…- Casey no se sorprendió mucho

Pero no es gran cosa-

Vamos rafa puedes decirle a Casey como te pateo el trasero- miguel ángel mientras codeaba a su hermano

Yo quiero escuchar eso- Casey parecía mas alegre que preocupado por los chicos

Y estos le contaron la historia con detalles agregados por miguel ángel (todo x molestar a rafa XD)

¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!- la burlona carcajada de Casey casi despertó a media cuidad

¡¡Ya estuvo!!- grito rafa exasperado por la risa de Casey

Pero…estoy segu…seguro de que les i…ira mejor- Casey aguantándose la risa entre palabra y palabra

Por eso estamos pendientes- Don le explico con la paciencia que posee- Por si vuelve y…- el aparatito empezó a sonar

Amo esa cosa- Rafa parecía feliz de irse (XD)

Casey nos tenemos que ir- Leo

Seguro chicos los veo…después- Casey se quedo solo antes de terminar la frase

Las tortugas recorrieron toda la cuidad respondiendo literalmente a todas las alarmas de bancos, joyerías, llamas a la policía, asaltos, robos, en fin todo lo que puedes recibir teniendo una radio de policía y un interceptor de señales. Al final ninguna fue la que esperaban y tuvieron que regresar a casa pues el amanecer iba a llegar en unos minutos. Al llegar todo se tumbaron en la sala cansados.

Ah…viejo mis piernitas me están gritando- Mickey se sobaba (pobrecito XP)

Y no apareció en toda la noche-Don dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás

Bien no podríamos esperar que atacara tan seguido…Ella no es igual que los demás-

Leo…bro…pudiste habérnoslo dicho hace ¡¡horas!!-se quejo miguel

Si fuera normal esto seria aburrido- rafa el único que no se había quejado, sus hermanos se voltearon a ver entre si y tres cojinzazos lo hicieron caer del sofá

Volviendo con la chica que se encontraba en un cuarto medico de los edificios del clan del pie

Espero que esto baste…no tienes nada serio pero deberías tener cuidado de a quién te enfrentas…- una chica de su misma edad le ponía una gasa en la mejilla- podrías decirme como te hiciste esa…-la toco para verla y Amira por reflejo se aparto

Lo siento…esta sensible- se disculpo al ver la cara de la chica

Descuida…pero me vas a contar ¿verdad?-

Supongo que si ya llevo aquí un par de horas…ya estamos en confianza- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida

La confianza se quedo después de la quinta hora…-

Bien…-

-----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------

Ya estoy aquí- apenas cruzo la puerta Amira pudo diferenciar a Karai haciendo calentamientos

Llegué a pensar que no vendrías- Así saluda Karai (XD)

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de entrenar contigo karai-

Como acabas de llegar me halagaría que me mostraras lo que aprendiste- más desafiante que inocente la mirada de karai se clavo en Amira

Se que te honra mi presencia...Pero yo también necesito calentar- Amira solo quería darse el luo de hacer esperar a karai y se salio con la suya

¿Cuanto necesitas?- le pregunto Impaciente y molesta

Dame 10 minutos-

9 ½ minutos después

¿Ya?-

Ya-

¿Eso es todo?- Karai quería insinuarle que no iba a ser suficiente

Me encantaría una pelea con los inútiles- los Ninjas dieron un paso para atrás- pero creo que recuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez- media sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa aparecieron en su rostro-…además, quiero que seas la primera Karai-

Y para mi será un gusto-

Ambas se dirigieron a el centro del dojo todos los ninjas estaban presentes nadie quería perderse esto por nada.

¿Solo 1 arma?- pregunto Amira

Solo 1 arma- confirmo karai

Karai tomo una cadena y Amira algo parecido a un Bo pero tenia una cuchilla al final. Karai comenzó lanzando la cadena a los pies de Amira, no fue mucho problema esquivarla cuando regreso hizo un segundo intento esta vez Amira lo atrapo con el brazo y jalo impulsando a karai hacia delante, entonces corto con el Bo acuchillado el pedazo.

Pensé que dijiste que solo un arma- Karai no parecía estar enojada más bien interesada

Fue tu culpa, tú la arrojaste- se defendió

Y te arrojare algo mas-lanzo y la cadena se enredo en uno de los pies de Amira, cuando karai jalo ella cayo

Eso es un truco sucio-

Es valido- karai le respondió muy divertida

Karai salto e iba a caer encima de Amira pero ella se izo a un lado y karai cayo a un lado, por la sorpresa no cayo muy bien así que en lo que recuperaba Amira se levanto y la pateo (tenia las manos ocupadas).cuando karai se recupero de el golpe arrojo la cadena una vez mas y Amira la imito ambas terminaron por chocar en medio y hacer un gran nudo de acero que cayo al suelo.

Ami miro triunfal a karai, ya no tenia armas con que defenderse, pero karai sonrió maliciosamente y saco una katana. Amira no se lo esperaba y por la sorpresa se quedo inmóvil casi cuando karai estaba encima de ella reacciono y se agacho para esquivar ambas vieron como la katana se llevo unos cabellos cobrizos. Amira desde abajo golpeo a karai por detrás de los tobillos y la tumbo, cuando estaba en el suelo Amira pateo la katana lejos giro el Bo y le puso la cuchilla en la cara a karai.

Eso si es sucio… ¿que te ha enseñado saki estos años?-

A ganar-karai pateo a Amira por la espalda, se escabullo y tomo la katana.

De que manera- dijo irónica Amira que se volvía a poner en posición de ataque

Karai se lanzo sobre Ami que se defendió al poner el Bo en forma horizontal, ambas estaban forcejeando, cuando oyeron el crujir de la madera. Con un esfuerzo Amira arrojo a karai apartándola lo suficientemente lejos en el momento en el que el arma se partió a la mitad.

Madera barata- miro ambas partes del Bo y los arrojo lejos y saco unas kunais de las mangas y bloqueo a karai

Eso…. ¿no es trampa? Karai forcejeaba

No…es…precaución…me demostraste que no eres muy honesta-Amira desvío la katana y golpeo a karai en la cara

Amira sonrío al verla y arrojo una kunais karai la esquivo con facilidad y volvió mirar al frente pero un sonido la hizo abrir los ojos, la kunai se había clavado en la pared a centímetros de ella, volvió a mirar al frente y ami ya se encontraba enfrente de ella dirigiéndole un golpe al estomago tan fuerte que karai fue impulsada para atrás, su espalda golpeo en la pared y cayo de sentón quedando recargada en la pared. Ami tomo la kunai de la pared y se lo acerco a karai.

Deberías poner atención a tu alrededor- acomodándoselo en el cuello

¿Terminaste?-

Una sonrisa apareció en ambas. Con un hábil movimiento karai le arrebato la kunai a Amira y le corto en la mejilla, Amira por reflejo retrocedió y karai se levanto, lo primero que hizo fue patear a Amira que retrocedió arrastrando los pies después le arroja la kunai y Amira pierde el poco equilibrio que tenia en ese momento y cae de espaldas. Karai salto lista para caer encima de Amira con una patada, esta abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio venir a karai apoyo ambas piernas en el estomago de Karai y la arrojo lejos y al no poder aterrizar bien cayo de lado, Ambas se medio levantaron y se miraban. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Amira se puso de pie y lista para atacar una vez mas, su oponente la veía desde el suelo también quería levantarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió y cayó de espaldas. Un aplauso pausado y solitario resonó, saki había visto todo el espectáculo.

------------------------Fin Del Flash Back--------------------------

Vaya eso lo explica…te quería preguntar… ¿Cómo es que yo no te había visto antes?- la chica había querido preguntar horas atrás pero no había tenido el atrevimiento

No tienes mucho aquí verdad- una afirmación segura fue la que recibió

No pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Una corazonada-

Bien…Ahora dime…- se quedo esperando la respuesta

Ami soltó una ligera risita y un suspiro

Bien, igual que a karai Oroku saki nos acogió…-

¿Nos?-

Si…nos…a mi hermana menor y a mi-

Oooh…-

Hubo un accidente…- hizo una pausa aun le dolía el recuerdo-…nuestro hogar se incendio y solo quedamos ella y yo, nos recogieron como rehenes y nos presentaron ante Saki y…el nos acogió…- miro a su acompañante que la miraba esperando el resto de la historia, no muy gustosa continuo-…meses después, durante una pelea de prueba nos enfrento a karai, que ya llevaba unos años entrenando, y… yo pelee con ella…- los recuerdos empezaban a surgir

--------------------Flash Back--------------------

Tú…ven- Saki señalo a la más pequeña de las 2 niñas

Yo…no- dijo temerosa

¡Ven aquí!- karai se metió y empezó a jalonearla

¡No!...déjame….¡¡Ami!!-

Yo peleare por ella- intervino separando a karai de su hermana poniéndose en medio

No le ordenaron a ella que…-

Karai…-saki la interrumpió-…no debes deshonrar su desafío-

Amabas niñas se miraron enojadas, Ami tenia sus espaldas a la pequeña que miraba asustada

-----------------------------Fin Del Flash Back---------------------------

¿Y que paso?- pregunto intrigada al ver a ami que no dejaba de recordar el pasado

Gane- dijo secamente y sin mirarla- supere a karai y Oroku saki se hizo mi maestro

Vaya y… ¿porque no estabas aquí?-

Hace unos años hubo un…imprevisto…en una misión…y me mando a entrenar a Sudamérica para…"pulir mi talento"-

Esa si es una historia-

Me ayudo a mantenerme despierta- sonrío-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir…hoy en la noche tendrás mucho trabajo- dijo bajando de la cama

¿Como?...-

Hoy en la noche vamos a salir otra vez por los ninjas y vamos a llevar a unos cuantos-

Ooh…las cosas han estado muy aburridas…desde que llego los ninjas empezaron a apostar-

Ah…que interesante…"si descubro quien aposto en mi contra le voy a"-

…Partir- le dijo un ninja que había entrado

¿Eh?- Ami no notado cuando entro y mucho menos escuchado lo que le había dicho

Pregunta la señorita Karai que ¿a que hora van a partir?-

Ah…dile que a mas tardar las 9-

Y le manda el mensaje de que duerma porque no quiere estorbos…- apenas termino el ninja ya iba en el corredor.

Ami se quedo ahí con cara de sorpresa y volteo lentamente a ver a la doctora

Espera a que la vea…-abrió la puerta-…la vas a ver aquí-

De ahí Amira se fue a su casa, era cierto había pasado toda la noche en la enfermería no era lo mismo que su cama, cuando llego se acostó y recordó la noche que se había topado por primera vez a las tortugas, recordó cada detalle, cada arma, cada movimiento y unos ojos cafés, se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama…esos ojos eran tan calmados, tan pacíficos, una pequeña vino a su mente, la ultima vez que vio unos ojos así eran de el único ser que alguna vez estuvo a su lado, escuchándola quejarse de sus deberes.

Con una paciencia infinita…Sandy- dijo como un susurro que recorrió la habitación, sacudió la cabeza y se tallo la cara, si no podía dormir aprovecharía el tiempo.

00----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

Dudas,,,qejas,,,abucheos,,,oo qualkier otra cosa,,,

,,ps solo con reviewz XD orita tengo una idea para otro fik pero

asi de qe esta muii dificl como io lo veo va a

tener qe esperar,,,un ratooh bnospero qe les aiia gustado

intente meter a las tortugas lo mas qe pude loo juroo iia en el siguiente parecen mas

noo aii qe olvidarnos de las estrellas XD ****


	5. Chapter 5

ya apareci!

ja quien me extraño?... no respondan ¬¬

bno aqui rapido dejo el fik y me voy ok?

00--------------------------00-----------------------------00--------------------------00--------------------------------00

Finalmente las 6 de la tarde llegaron…seis horas entrenando y aun mas sin dormir poco le importo, se encontraba parada de manos apoyada en la pared, suspiro y se puso de pie al ver la hora y se empezó a alistar para su encuentro….no tanto el de sus blancos, mas bien el de karai. El cabello suelto, su chaleco y su mascada negra, se puso sus guantes y se puso el pantalón de entrenamiento por encima del que traía. Cuando llego…

Dijiste que a las 9- reclamo karai

No, dije a más tardar las 9-

Pero aun no llega ni medio pelotón-

Les enseñaras a leer el reloj después- cubriéndose el rostro con su mascada- vámonos-

Salieron todos y se movían a toda velocidad entre las azoteas pero una charla seguía entre dos eternas rivales

¿Porqué fue eso?- Karai no entendía la desobediencia de Amira

¿Lo de la salida?...hubiera sido demasiado complicado moverse con un grupo tan grande y se hace imposible ocultarse decentemente…el maestro lo sabe-

Si…pero desobedecer a tu maestro muestra una falta de respeto y de honor-

Lo dice la que pelea sucio- mirando al frente con una sonrisa- diles que se escondan a los inútiles-

Cuanto aprecio…ellos han estado aquí y jamás se han retirado…-

Y siempre han fallado…- Karai fue interrumpida por Amira- ya los veo…-

Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia unos edificios abajo esas siluetas eran inconfundibles

¡¡Desaparezcan!!- les grito karai al ver la velocidad con la que se acercaban cuando los ninjas obedecieron se volvió hacia Amira -Espero que sepas lo que haces- y solo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta

Ya te demostré que no actúo sin estar segura- de un salto ami llego a un techo un par de metros mas alto y karai la siguió

Cerca de ahí pero no lo suficiente al parecer los chicos jugaban como solo ellos pueden

Leroo leroooooo -

¡¡Mickey no me provoques!!-

Vamos rafa deberías divertirte…debe…-se estampo contra el caparazón de Leo que se había detenido bruscamente- ¡au!... ¡bro pon las señales!-

¿Ya vieron?...tenemos bienvenida esta noche.- leo indico con la mirada y sus hermanos se pusieron a su lado y notaron las dos siluetas que los esperaban

Es ella otra vez…y viene con… ¿Karai?- Rafael no distinguía bien

Te dije que era del pie-

…- Leo no le respondió a Doni

Bueno y ¿porque las hacemos esperar?-

Espera rafa no vayamos a terminar como la ultima vez por tu culpa-

Tú vas a terminar peor…y no será por culpa de ellas Mike-

Vamos-

¿Estas seguro leo?-fue Don

Por favor anoche soportaron todas la llamadas a la policía y las alarmas…bien ahí esta… ¿Qué van a hacer?- y con eso convenció a sus hermanos menores

Abran paso- el primero en partir Rafael

Yo quiero ver eso…con permiso- Mickey lo siguió

Leo se le quedo viendo a Donatello que seguía pensando

Bien…- ambos partieron

Que amables ahí vienen- Ami le comento mientras los veía acercarse

¿Creías que lo iban a pensar dos veces?-

Creo que ya los tienes amenazados-

…-

Ah es cierto tu no…-

No termines esa frase Amira- le advirtió enojada

Bien…-

Oigan comadres… ¿Terminaron?- y el primero en llegar es rafa

Estaba molestando a karai pacíficamente- dijo descaradamente Amira y bajo de un salto y Karai la siguió ambas sacaron su armas

No te pongas a jugar- Karai empezaba a molestarse

Aah…- fingió desilusión-"Como si pudieras evitarlo"-

Si vas a jugar con rafa me dejas ir por la cámara- Mickey el segundo en llegar al lugar

No creo poder esperar…- Amira

Vaya veo que te enviaron con niñera- Don y Leo arribaron

Es para que haga bien su "trabajo"- Karai

Empecemos a jugar- sabiendo la clase de diversión que era los chicos sacaron sus armas

Los ninjas hicieron su aparición y todos estaban listos para atacar.

Tu y tus grandes ideas Leonardo- Rafael se estaba quejando cuando los ninjas los empezaron a atacar

Oye…no escuche quejas…además tu casi me atropellas…-discutía y pateaba ninjas al mismo tiempo

Vamos no…deberían quejarse…esto es muy fácil…- Mike dijo sin darse cuanta que una chica de cabellos rizados lo miraba

"Me alegra que alguien piense así…es lo ultimo que pensara"-cambio rápidamente su rostro y corrió hacia miguel ángel. Pero Don se le interpuso lo que no le agrado mucho

Tenias que decirlo…-

Déjalo…tiene razón…- diciendo esto barrio a Donatello y este callo de espaldas, saco una kunai dispuesta a clavarla donde mejor le pareciera, se la estaba acercando, cuando un ninja semiconsciente le cayo encima alejándola de Don- lo dije…¡¡inútiles!!- frustrada se ladeo y el ninja cayo miro mientras se levantaba y vio a Leonardo ayudándole a levantarse a su hermano, busco a karai con la mirada, estaba ocupada con los otros dos, mejor para ella.

¡Deja de hacer esto!- le grito leo, a ella le extraño sentía que la mirada de Leo la atravesaba

No- se lanzo esta vez contra leo, aunque hubiera atacado a don leo se hubiera interpuesto, así que para que fingir que no quería enfrentarlo, aunque había algo que no le gustaba.

Un choque de metales tras otro, entre kunai y katana, terminaron bloqueados ambos esperando que uno cediera o tuviera un arranque de fuerza, pero mientras estaban cara a cara y Amira había identificado que no le gustaba de Leonardo

¿Por qué haces esto?- Leo la miraba

"Deja de verme así"…Porque quiero- le respondió apenas salio de sus pensamientos

No es cierto-

Si…¡¡si lo es!!-

…-la miraba serio como entre enojado y desilusionado,

No… ¡no!...¡¡¡No me mires así!!!- sentía que su hermana la veía através de el con una mirada de tristeza y decepción. Con un arranque empujo con toda su fuerza a Leonardo, un katana salio volando, intento golpearlo pero el detuvo el golpe ella salto y cayo a espaldas de Leo aun sin darse vuelta estiro la katana mientras giraba sobre si, se agacho para esquivar y se llevo unos cabellos de ella

¡¡Otra vez!!- se levanto enojada- mira el día que me quiera cortar el pelo…!!Te aviso¡¡- tomo el brazo de leo y lo tumbo dejándolo boca arriba sin armas, se puso encima de el y le sujeto las muñecas al suelo ella respiraba agitadamente pero el estaba de los mas tranquilo y sobre todo seguía mirándola, don quiso tomar ventaja y ataco por detrás a Amira, pero estaba tan alterada que el Bo ni siquiera se le acerco, lo tomo con una mano y de un jalo se lo arrebato de las manos , lo tomo como un bat y le dio en el estomago y le saco el aire (hasta al maestro Splinter le dolió), empezaba a jadear aun con el Bo en las manos miro a leo, ¡¡no se había movido!!, pudo haber echo cualquier cosa, tumbarla, golpearla o simplemente quitársela de encima, pero seguía ahí y la seguía viendo con esa mirada que la quemaba, estaba desesperada, había perdido la cordura, leo pudo sentir el arma de su hermano en su garganta con todo el peso de ella encima, de no ser porque la detuvo con las manos ya se estaría asfixiando.

¡¡ ¿Por qué me ves así?!!...¡¡dame una razón!!- Amira sintió algo extraño con toda la adrenalina no había notado que su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse pesado al igual que sus parpados, y sus manos empezaban a temblar

Intentar matarlo-

¿Qui…?- un golpe de rafa le quito su lugar encima de leo y cayo al piso aturdida, cuando se incorporo se levanto enojada (como si no fuera suficiente)- ¡¡karai!!...a que venias….¡¡No seas inútil!!-

¡¡Cállate estoy ocupada!!- karai seguía dándose entre Donatello y Miguel al mismo tiempo esquivando llego al lado de Ami – tu…¡¡no seas lenta y muévete!!...ya deberían…-

Si siguen respirando…yo lo resolveré…métete en tus asuntos-

Van a pelear entre ustedes o conmigo- Rafael las interrumpió y se volvió en centro de atención, Amira solo sonrío

Eso depende…- trono los dedos y salieron más ninjas- …como quieres salir de esta-

¿De donde…?- karai estaba intrigada según ella los pocos ninjas que las habían acompañado estaban inconscientes desde hace tiempo

Tu lo dijiste…solo había medio pelotón cuando salimos…-

Mejor si sigan discutiendo- Mike miro a su alrededor

Mm…no, ya me cortaron la inspiración-encogiéndose de hombros- ataquen.-

Como un susurro antes de estrepitosos choques de metales y golpes secos. Amira vio a su alrededor y cuando sintió que nadie la veía se escabullo a otra azotea caminaba de espaldas cuidando la pelea de lejos cuando Rafael le aparece por detrás

Si vas a atacar por la espalda, no lo haces bien- la tortuga saco sus sais

Yo jamás ataco por la espalda…-en eso un ninja detrás de Rafael lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja caer inconciente-…pero viviré si soy la distracción- mirando a Rafael caído luego su mirada se poso en el ninja que sonreía-¡¿Qué haces?!...faltan otros tres…¡¡lárgate!!- acto seguido el ninja desapareció apenas se fue, Amira se recargo en una pared jadeando, las piernas le temblaban y su brazo, empezaba a sudar le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse en pie, empezó a caminar aparentando un ritmo normal, miro hacia arriba, podía distinguir a karai y parecía traer una katana y una de las tortugas se le enfrentaba con la misma clase de arma mientras otras dos se encargaban de los ninjas, de pronto en un movimiento la katana de karai salio volando y cayo en la orilla de la azotea en la que se encontraba Amira, la katana con un forro azul se tambaleaba amenazando caer con la mas ligera brisa, ella sonrío e ignorándole estado de su cuerpo se empezó a acercas a lo que ella veía como una oportunidad, cuando se acerco al borde noto dos siluetas moviéndose abajo en el callejón se quedo quieta medio segundo intentando descifrar las siluetas moviéndose

Un perro…- descifro la primera pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver la segunda-…una niña- sin mas se acerco a la katana pero un brusco resoplido del viento hizo que la katana cayera a lo profundo del callejón –No…-Saltó tras de la katana la tomo del primer lugar que alcanzo y cayo en la escalera de incendios, por el estruendo de su aterrizaje se tuvo que esconder, para su desgracia no tomo el mango de la espada, si no el filo hizo a un lado la espada y vio la cortada en su palma,

"No es gran cosa…viviré"- sonrío al ver a la niña irse con el perrito en brazos colgando-"por otro lado ellos…"- un sonido chirriante la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos abrió los ojos y miro espantada los tornillos del soporte de la escalera, comenzaban a ceder.

Arriba en la azotea 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Donde esta Amira?- karai bloqueaba a miguel ángel pero Rafael la golpeo y cayó

No la encontramos- un ninja que estaba cerca, casi el último consiente

¿Y la otra tortuga?- al notar una ausencia karai se levanto

Parece ser la que esta en el edificio de al lado…quien sabe como se encuentre-

Leo miro de reojo a sus hermanos y noto al que faltaba

Rafael… ¡¿Dónde esta Rafael?!- Don y Mickey solo miraron alrededor y encogieron los hombros

"Amira si te largaste otra vez sin terminar el trabajo…"-esquiva un sai que se clavo justo en el lugar en el que estaba, y golpeo a su dueño –nos vamos…- con un tono no muy alegre karai admitió su derrota, aunque culpaba de ello a otra persona (y todos sabemos a cual).

¿Qué? ¿Se van tan pronto?...- Donatello

En eso se oye un horrible estruendo, de metales cayendo unos sobre otros o contra el suelo, después del estruendo una gran cortina de polvo y tierra, todos voltearon a ver el callejón de al lado y fueron rodeados por la nube de polvo café.

Vámonos-

¿Pero…señorita Karai…y…?-

Dije Vámonos- el ninja solo obedeció ante la orden

Ay…que…encon…trar a rafa.- Leo entra la nube apenas lograba ver y se le dificultaba el respirar, mas sin embargo moviéndose a la deriva logro salir de la nube y al disiparse esta noto las dos siluetas de sus hermanos.- vamos hay que ver…-

¡¡Leo…acá esta!! – grita el menor

Vamos- don ya había salido corriendo hacia el lugar y Miguel Ángel ya había saltado hacia la azotea

¿Esta bien?- Leo al llegar al lado de sus hermanos

No se, lo voy a revisar- el doctor de la familia se inclino para revisar a rafa

Mejor tócalo con un palito y así sabremos lo elemental-

Zoquete- Rafael reacciono desde el piso

Esta vivo damas y caballeros- Mickey remarco lo obvio

Gracias por el complicado diagnostico-

De nada Leo-

¿Que ocurrió?... ¿ya no te puedes defender solo?-

Cierra tu boquita Donatello…me ataco por detrás-

Sigo pensando que no tienes excusa…-leo suspiro-…pero bueno guardando la única katana que tenia y recordó que le faltaba una y empezó a mirar alrededor

¿Qué buscas?- Donatello miro a su hermano dando vueltas por la azotea

Amm…me falta un brazo-

Su katana- dijeron los tres hermanos al unísono ¿se tenia que tomar tan enserio eso de que las armas son la extensión de uno mismo? En fin sus hermanos lo ayudaron a buscar

Oigan y ¿que fue lo que se oyó?- Donatello era el único que tenia curiosidad

Ya lo averigüe- dijo Leonardo saltando al callejón de al lado

Sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron, abajo había por lo menos la mitad de la escalera de incendios derribada en el suelo los tubos estaban abollados, partidos a la mitad o simplemente tirados completos llenos de polvo unos sobre otros

La escalera de incendios colapso, suerte que no había nadie- Donatello inspeccionaba el terreno

Bueno ayúdenme a buscar mi katana, debe de estar por aquí- leo empezaba a mover pedazos de fierro viejos

Bien- rafa

Empezaron a mover tubo al azar no encontraban nada y solo levantaban mas polvo, pero debían recuperarla antes de que llegara la policía o no la recuperarían

Ah…la encontré- miguel ángel saca la katana con sangre de detrás de unos basureros

¿Karai te hirió?- Donatello se quedo viendo la sangre

No, estoy bien-

Leo no te hagas, tiene sangre o ¿me dirás que tu heriste a karai?- rafa no le creía a su hermano

No tampoco es que no se-

No apareció ahí mágicamente-

Y si es de una chica que estaba en la escalera cuando se cayó y se calvo la katana en la pierna izquierda- todos se le quedaron viendo a Mickey

¿¿De donde salio eso??- rafa rompió el silencio

Si Mickey…y las pruebas- El científico preguntó

Déjame ver- patea un bote de basura y deja ver a una chica inconciente- es una chica, ¿si verdad?, esta toda empolvada y sucia, con moretones, y tiene una herida en la pierna, y no es la derecha- Mickey se quedo viendo a sus hermanos boquiabiertos

¡¡¡¡Mickey!!!!- gritaron los tres al unísono

¡¿Que?!- sus hermanos lo hicieron a un lado de un empujón y rodearon a la chica

Los mayores rodearon a la joven vestía una blusa negra pegada de mangas cortas con cuello ancho su pantalón parecía haber sido de mezclilla, ahora solo parecía un pedazo de tela roto, sucio y ensangrentado que le cubría las piernas. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola con un lazo amarillo como adorno, una pañoleta negro atado en cuello y un pedazo atado en su mano derecha pasando por la palma.

¿Cómo esta?- leo le pregunta al doctor de la familia

Esta perdiendo sangre, por eso se quedo inconciente, tengo que detener el sangrado y limpiar la herida o podría tener una infección-

¿y que hacemos?- Rafa

Respuesta obvia…-se inclino hacia leo-…oye ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Tendremos que llevarla…-

O no Leonardo…..ni lo creas , Splinter se infartaría y nos pone como tapetes después-

Pero no hay otra opción Rafa-

Si las hay…- todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Rafael-…bueno, no hay otra opción, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo-

Eh…chicos- Doni quiso llamar la atención de sus hermanos-

Puedes dejarla y que la encuentre la policía- la primera idea de rafa

Chicos…-

¡Que!...la policía tardara horas y podría ser demasiado tarde- y leo la mandó por tubo

¡¡Chicos!!-

¡¡ ¿QUE?!!- le contestaron los dos enojados

No puedo detener la hemorragia y se va a infectar- Don hacia presión con una tela que se encontró en el piso pero no era suficiente, Leonardo miro a rafa

Bien, llevémosla- dijo resignado

Leo cargo a la chica que hizo un gesto de dolor apenas la movió

Vamos-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------0000000000000000------------------------------------------------------------------

ya asta aqui

qeria subir 2 pero me dio flojera ii mejor los junte

sale bye!


	6. Chapter 6

¡¡Hola!! aquii llego la conti esta muy larga...vale la pena....quien sabe

ya me diran si le sigo o no con reviews

no pense que fuera pasar de 10 para ser franca XD

pero con 13! me volee la barda XD bueno aqui la conti

----------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------

Oigan…- Doni señalo a la tapa de la alcantarilla, estaba debajo de varios trozos de metal

Cuantos problemas…- rafa se inclinaba para empezar a mover fierros

Pues esta pesada y si te apuras…- Leo

No presiones- Rafa

Ya vamos aguanta Leo- Donatello y Mickey terminaron de quitar lo ultimo que quedaba

Cuando llegaron primero entro Don a revisar donde estaba el maestro Splinter reviso la sala y la cocina, bien no estaba en la planta baja y les dio la señal a sus hermanos. Entrando La pusieron en el sofá y don trajo sus cosas del laboratorio (su maletín de doctor).

Que bueno que lleguen tempranos hijos míos- esa voz hizo que los chicos se quedaran helados.

No se supone que tu cuidarías si venia el maestro Splinter- Rafa miro a Miguel Ángel.

¿Yo?, ¡pensé que serias tu el que cuidaría!- tras la respuesta de migue sus hermanos se llevaron la manos a la cabeza-¡Hola!...maestro Splinter- señalando la presencia del mencionado, que iba llegando a la sala.

Ooh oh- Los cuatro al ver la cara de la rata, sabían lo que venia enseguida

¡¡Niños!!-

Como Donatello había detenido el sangrado y hecho lo elemental, no había nada que pospusiera el regaño que estaba por venir.

Fue idea de Leo- las tortugas voltearon ver a rafa

Que traidor- susurro leo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Es que podía morir si la dejábamos- Don al rescate de su hermano mayor :D

Si y es difícil decir donde vives si estas inconciente- y Mickey el refuerzo

¡¡ Su familia debe de estar preocupada!!- Splinter seguía pensando en castigar a sus hijos

Cuando se despierte le preguntaremos- Leo

Y crees que te lo va a decir, así no más-

¡No ayudes rafa!- los dos menores le gritaron

Esta bien- la respuesta dejo a todos con la boca abierta- pero no puede pasar aquí más tiempo del que sea necesario-

¡Ni un minuto mas!- grito alegre Mickey

Resuelto el asunto le llevaron un cojín y un trapo (la sangre no se limpia sola) y Don estaba cosiendo la herida para cerrarla.

Le debe estar doliendo- Mickey estaba recargado en el brazo del sofá de al lado

Si, por suerte estar inconciente funciona como anestesia, de otra forma seria un grito- Donatello terminaba con los puntos y empezaba con el vendaje de la pierna-esta llena de moretones-

Se cayó de las escaleras y todavía estas le cayeron encima, ¿esperabas que solo se ensuciara?- rafa, esta sentado cruzado de brazos en un sillón individual, y Doni solo suspiro y siguió haciendo lo suyo

Leonardo miraba la katana aun estaba embarrada

"¿Como paso esto?, solo me descuide y alguien salio herido, peor aun un apersona inocente que nada tenia que ver con lo que ocurría, es mi culpa"

Leo…- Miguel ángel quiso llamar la atención de su hermano mayor- Leo, yuju!...Leonardo-

¿Ah?-reacciono- perdón ¿que decías?-

Que íbamos a vender tus cosas…-Leo miro a Rafael aun desorientado-…no es cierto- leo suspiro- ¿en que pensabas?

Yo…-

Termine- Don interrumpió a propósito

A por fin, ¿Cuánto tardara en despertar?- Rafa se olvido de Leo y cuestiono a Don

…-Don miro el reloj-"11:47"…no debería tardar mas de una hora-

((((((((((9:23 A.m.))))))))))

mm...- empezaba a reaccionar Ami- hmm…"¿Qué paso anoche?"-

------------------------Flash Back---------------------

"_No es gran cosa…viviré_"- sonrío al ver a la niña irse con el perrito en brazos colgando-"_por otro lado ellos_…"- un sonido chirriante la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos abrió los ojos y miro espantada los tornillos del soporte de la escalera, comenzaban a ceder. Se descubrió el rostro dejando que la mascada le cubriera el cuello.

"ay no"- se levanto muy bruscamente y el primer tornillo voló y el piso quedo ladeado, se agarro de un tubo con una mano y con la mano herida tomo la katana (esta vez del mango)- ¿porqué siento que se a poner peor?- miro junto a donde estaba agarrada el segundo tornillo amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. Intento sujetarse son la otra mano pero el esfuerzo hizo que terminara de caer cayo y cuando vio los pedazos venir hacia ella se rodó y cayeron a centímetros de ella. Aun con la katana en mano se levanto pero un fierro que colgaba la tomo desprevenida, en el intento de esquivarlo cayo y el arma encima de ella clavándose en su pierna. Ella solo resistió el tremendo dolor y mordiéndose los labios reprimió un grito. Al levantarse el polvo desato el listón de su brazo y lo uso para sujetar su cabello al notarse llena de sangre se quito los guantes y el chaleco y lo arrojo. Se sentó y con la katana en mano y la visión borrosa empezó a cortar su pantalón dejando ver el de mezclilla que traía abajo, tomo uno de los pedazos y lo uso como venda en su manos apretándolo con los dientes. Su cuerpo le cobraba las horas sin descanso, no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento a medio ocultarse.

------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------

Oigan chicos…esta despertando- los chicos se habían quedado a esperar a que se despertara pero se tardó mas de la cuenta y se quedaron dormidos, pero Leo apenas había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche (el poder de la culpa)

Voy a empezar a odiar a los perros- dijo algo adormilada y pensando que estaba sola

¡Vaya tengo suerte de ser tortuga!-le dijo miguel Ángel asomándose por el respaldo del sofá y sonriéndole, ella solo tomo el cojín mas cercano que alcanzo.

Ah…no grites- y se tapo la cara con el.

Al no recibir el acostumbrado grito o cuestionamiento se le quedaron viendo a la joven.

Ahmm… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Donatello buscaba el rostro de la chica debajo del cojín.

Tengo sueño…-se quito el cojín de la cara y se sentó- ¿no pueden apagar la luz una o dos horas mas?-

¡¿Eres ciega?!- rafa desde el sillón

Si fuera ciega no te pediría que apagaras la luz, solo que no hablaras-se tallaba un ojo

¿Tienes miopía?- Rafa se levanto y se puso frente a ella

Sabes ya no me parece mala idea pedirte que no hables-ya lo miraba fijamente y no se sentía adormilada-"quiero matar a karai ¿me dejo?...¡¡Se atrevió a dejarme!! Y para cerrar con broche de oro quienes me recogieron"

Al ver el largo silencio las tortugas ya se sentían extrañas

A… ¡ya se!... ¿eres retrasada?- esta vez Ami solo hizo mala cara y de un cojinazo lo hizo caer de espaldas

¡Bravo!...ya me caíste bien-Mickey de un salto se sentó junto a ella-Hola soy Mickey ¿tu eres?...-

Ami -le respondió como si lo conociera de toda la vida- mucho gusto-le sonrío tímidamente

Un diminutivo-

Si- le respondió a la tortuga de morado

¿No nos tienes miedo?- Leo le miraba sorprendido

…-ella lo pensó-no-respondió sorpresivamente- considero grosero asustarme de quien me ayudo-

Y ya me arrepiento- Rafael se estaba levantando

¿Tienes otro cojín?"Enserio te vas a arrepentir…pero mas adelante"- Mickey le alcanzo uno y Amira se lo aventó a Rafael, esta vez solo se estrello en su cara secamente- gracias-

¿Como sabes que fuimos nosotros?- leo volvió a llamar su atención

Bien no veo a nadie mas y…- miro su mano y su pierna vendados-…no creo que eso se aya curado solo-

Pues no estas curada vas a tener que reposar un tiempo-

"¡¿Qué?!"…te refieres a unos días ¿verdad?-

¡Ja!... ¿unos días?...tendrás que esperar una semana para pensar en caminar- Don le corrigió su idea

"Calma Amira tienes otras 3 semanas"- respiro profundo- bueno que le ago…gracias…-

Ah soy Donatello-

Gracias-

Soy Leonardo y el acojinado es Rafael- Amira río un poco ante el modo de referirse a rafa

Si sigue riéndote- Rafa ya ni se había molestado en levantarse y mejor se quedo sentado en el piso

Tu familia… ¿no ara preguntas si llegas así?...entenderás que ay que mantener…-Donatello quiso tomar precauciones

Soy huérfana- le dijo tranquilamente y las tortugas se quedaron calladas y voltearon a ver a Donatello por la pregunta inapropiada.

Lo siento- logro decir muy apenado

Naa…no te preocupes, ¿como lo ibas a saber?- intento circularlo para que sonara relajado, lo único que logro fue que sonara triste

Bueno… ¿y tu trabajo?- Leo cambio el tema antes de que se tornara incomodo

Eh…estoy de vacaciones un par de semanas "Todo lo que ustedes me ahorraron"-

Pues casi se te acaban si sigues durmiendo así- Rafael bromeo

¡Si ya no sabíamos si estabas viva!-Mickey le siguió

¿Cuánto llevabas sin dormir bien?-Donatello

No lo se como 3 días-

Eso explica todo lo que dormiste- Rafa

… ¡y leo no durmió en toda la noche por cuidarte!-

¡¡Mickey!!- Leo tomo el cojín del piso y se lo lanzo

Y yo que pensaba que el azul significaba paciencia- haciéndose a un lado para que el cojín no le diera, se levanto un poco tambaleante por su pierna

Será mejor que sigas descansando- Don la tomo del brazo

Am…no, gracias, estoy…- se empezó a desvanecer

¡Ami! _¡Ami!_- noto algo raro eran dos voces pero salían de la misma persona una mas aguda que la otra, unas mas conocida que la otra. Reacciono y noto las miradas sobre ella y los brazos de Leonardo sujetándola por la cintura.

Estoy bien…estoy bien…-tomo las muñecas de leo y el la soltó suavemente- Gracias-se sentó –"Estupida pierna ¡Como eres sensible! Ni medio minuto parada, ¿estoy maldiciendo mi pierna?…o dios"-

¿Te encuentras bien?- ella no miro a Donatello

No creo que pueda ir a mi casa… ¿verdad?- no levanto la mirada

Bien te podemos llevar, pero tendrás que esperar que oscurezca- Leo le explicó

"Aunque mate al que este enfrente no puedo salir corriendo con saki… ¡ni siquiera se donde estoy!", esperare-miro a su alrededor y vio las televisiones de las tortugas y se río-6 televisiones… ¡yo me conformaría con tener una!-

¿No tienes tele?- Mickey le pregunto espantado

Es que no estoy mucho en casa y además el dinero…- no había terminado para cuando Mickey ya estaba junto a ella con el control en la mano

No lo podemos permitir-dijo orgulloso y ami asintió con una sonrisa

¡Oh no!-leo le arrebato el control antes de que este tan siquiera encendiera el televisor-quizás ella vea la televisión…tu tienes que entrenar-

¿Entrenar?- Ami se cubría con ignorancia fingida

Si, no creerás que estos "bebes" son de adorno- rafa mostrando sus brazos bien formados por el entrenamiento

Aunque si uno no los vigila ni se acuerdan- El maestro Splinter salio de la nada, estaba junto a Amira y esta al notar su presencia se giro rápidamente y contuvo el aire y se le quedo viendo.

"¿Qué no vivían solos?...¿Quien es el? ¡Díganme quien es el!"-

Ami…- leo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

Shh…lo estoy superando- respondió esta, hasta que por fin soltó el aire

Ami…conoce a nuestro padre…-esa palabra dejo a Amira con los ojos como plato

"¿Padre?"-

…El maestro Splinter- finalizo Donatello, ella le sonrío a la rata y esta por alguna razón le regreso el gesto

Lamento el susto- se disculpo amablemente

No hay problema…solo no aparezca así por favor-

Bien tenemos que entrenar- Leo nota que el control no esta donde lo dejo-¡Mickey suelta el control!- Mickey detrás de el hace puchero y lo deja de mala gana

No te preocupes Mickey prefiero leer ()- lo consoló

¡¡Bien tienes mucho por donde escoger!!- la abrazo por el cuello

No se tarden- el maestro Splinter se retiro

Opción #1- Mickey empezó a imitar como si fuera el anfitrión de un show en vivo-Enciclopedias, artículos científicos, diccionario y notas de experimentos, que te darán sueño y no entenderás ni de que hablo…-

¡¡Oye!!- Donatello

Opción #2 revistas censurada para todo el público menor de 14 años se encuentra oculta bajo su colchón…-

¡¡Mickey!!-Rafael

Opción #3 libros de filosofía oriental, literatura y psicología que jamás entenderás ni sabrás en que idioma te lo dijo…-

Mickey, sensei nos espera, apresúrate- Leo

Opción #4 puedes leer educativas historias de acción que fomentan la cultura y los valores junto con el deseo de ser un mejor ciudadano cada día…-

Típico- dijeron sus hermanos al ver el mensaje subliminal que quería dar Mike

Jaja…la uno por favor…-dijo ella aguantándose las carcajadas

¡¡ ¿Que?!!- Rafael grito a los cuatro vientos mientras don casi brincaba de la emoción

¡¡Me debes $10!!...dime que quieres y yo te lo traigo-Don sonriente

Gracias pero puedo caminar- rechazo la oferta quería dejar de sentirse minusválida

Que quedamos- Leonardo no la iba a dejar

Además hay escaleras- Don no le ayudo mucho

Déjame en el segundo piso- resolvió rápido el problema

Te dejo frente al librero- negocio Doni

Frente a la habitación-

¡¡Echo!!-

¡¡Donatello!!- al mayor no le gusto la idea

¿Qué?...leo no la vas hacer retroceder- se defendió Don

Que te parece ya me va conociendo- interrumpió Ami

Ah…esta bien…vayan ustedes yo la llevo- lo dijo con un tono resignado no estaba muy de acuerdo

¿Porque?- Mike

Vamos Splinter me perdona el retraso mas fácil que a ustedes-

Eso si-don se fue

Ni como discutir eso- Rafa lo siguió

¡Nos vemos!- y Mickey fue el ultimo en partir

La tomo en brazos una ves mas y empezó a subir las escaleras, ella no se quejo mucho pero si le dolió.

¿Porque? – ella rompió el silencio

¿Porque que?-

Porque vuelan los cerdos- respondió con un sarcasmo y un toque de enojo -¿porque no dejaste que Donatello me trajera?-

¿Ya te sabes los nombres?-

No tú gritaste su nombre aya abajo-

Oh…-

Y bien leo-

¿El mío si te la sabes?- la miro incrédulo

Los colores ayudan mucho- riendo levemente- aun no contestas y no creas que se me va a olvidar-

Hmp- un gesto burlón se pos en Leonardo quien cruzo el umbral de la puerta

Oye…oye aquí era- pero Leonardo la ignoro- olvida la pregunta-se cruzó de brazos mientras la dejaban en la orilla de la cama

Ja….si tu insistes-tomo un libro y se lo acerco- no importa el tema ¿verdad?

No da igual-

Bien si me disculpas-

Es tu casa…enserio- Leonardo se río por la ironía y se marcho dejándola sola en el cuarto

No con muchas ganas observo todo el cuarto en busca de cualquier cosa un arma, un bastón lo que fuera, mas sin embargo era solo un cuarto.

"uno esperaría mas tratándose del dueño de la habitación"- abrió el libro con desgane tendría que quedarse ahí quisiera o no y realmente no quería.

Mas que leer realmente intentaba recordar como llego al lugar, pero solo una cosa le venia a la mente el incidente ocurrido minutos antes, cuando se iba cayendo

Me sigues protegiendo,"Debería darme vergüenza mi hermanita cuidándome"- fue lo que recorrió su mente por unos minutos-"yo te pedí que me dejaras…ya me acerque a saki solo falta…hacerlo pagar y pagara el mismo precio que pagaron nuestros padres"…yo prometí que el moriría- casi un susurro que se desvaneció ocultándose entre los demás ruidos de el lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaan----------------------------------------

a que divertida me di

bueno nos vemos el siguiente capi a la mitad

ya vienen todos disparejos XD mas largos y mas cortos.

bueno

nos vemos (leemos)


	7. Chapter 7

2 semanas…¡¡2 semanas intentando subir Capitulo!!

Se dan cuenta??

No, no estoy enojada pero imaginaran qe si pasaron 2 semanas

Yo debía estar haciendo algo no?

Digo aquí el tiempo no se mata solo XD

Así que este capi es tan largo porque

Son dos juntos :P

Ah espero que lo disfruten

Y sin mas quejas…mías…aquí el fik

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 3 horas ella estaba aburrida el libro de cerca de 400 paginas fue solo para pasar el rato, al fin escucha un pequeño escándalo en las escaleras que se iba acercando.

¡¡Mickey!!- el grito de Rafael se escucho por toda la casa

¡Aah!...-Mickey iba entrando ala habitación cuando Rafael le cayo encima dejándolo tirado en el piso

"Casi creo que el me agradecería mas que nadie si el de rojo se va"-

Viendo a Mickey en el suelo

¡Leo…ya empezaron!-Don parecía aburrido de evitar todo los días que rafael ahorcara, estrangulara, mutilara, golpeara o se tragara vivo a Mike

Ya voy don…ya sabes que hacer- se escuchó en la lejanía

Si…¡¡Rafa suelta el cuello de Mickey!!-

Ya debería saber que yo no…-Ami aburrida jalo la almohada en la que estaba recargada y se la lanzo a rafa interrumpiendo su rabieta casi le voltea la cara

Me estresas con tanto grito…relájate un rato- Amira dejando el libro de lado y sentándose en la orilla de la cama –"te hace morir joven"-

Gracias…- Miguel ángel agradecía que su respiración continuara

No te preocupes se los debo… ¿Me puedo levantar?- les preguntaba a las tortugas ya que ocupaban el espacio para apoyarse y estas se quitaron

No, no puedes- pero el recién llegado le negó tal acción, leo en el umbral de la puerta

Esta bien- Rafael le dijo con indiferencia- no puede detenerse ni medio minuto-

¿Y voy a dejar que me estén cargando para todos lados?, ¿y cuando me lleven a mi casa?-las tortugas voltearon a ver a otro lado-me van a llevar a mi casa ¿verdad?...-nadie le contestaba lo que tenia una fácil traducción-¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!- termino haciendo rabieta

Bien es que no puedes hacer mucho y si no hay nadie en tu casa que te ayude puedes abrir las heridas…- Donatello la intentó tranquilizar-

Terminaras hiriéndote a ti misma- Leo cruzado de brazos

¿Que dijiste?...No necesito que me cuiden -

Lo mejor será que te quedes hasta que empieces a caminar…unos 6 días-Don

¡¡Es aburrido no hacer nada!!-

¿Que no ibas a leer?-

Don nadie entiende tus libros- Mike

Donatello…una cosa es leer y otra muy diferente…es aprenderte Estequiometría ¡en un solo día!-

¿En serio lo leíste?- Rafael aun no le creía completamente

¿En serio le entendiste?- Mickey tampoco lo creía

Primero para eso es un libro, segundo si ¿tu no?- todos aguantaron una carcajada al ver la cara de Mickey

Bueno Don llamo a Abril y ya viene en camino así que será mejor que bajes-Rafael se acerco a ella

¿Abril?...oye ¡¡oye!!- Rafael la tomo y la cargo como un costal de papas- ¡¡bájame!!-

No, ¿no puedes caminar recuerdas?-

Cuanto me importa ¡bájame!- empezó a patalear y a golpear el caparazón de rafa-¡¡Don!!...¡¡Leo!!...y…em… ¿me soplas el ultimo?- le susurro

No te van a ayudar-

Podrías cargarla mejor, es una chica- le grito leo bromeando desde el segundo piso

¿Enserio eres una chica?- Acción seguida Ami le metió un codazo que si le calo pero no lo suficiente.

Por eso no tienes novia- Miguel aun lado de sus hermanos

Es por eso que alivio- la dejo en un sofá- empezaba creer que era porque soy una tortuga mutante de 20 –

¿20?... ¡¿Tienes 20?!"Resulto mayor que yo"-

Y por que eres un callejero agresivo-Casey iba entrando y corrió hacia Rafael tumbándolo y empezando una pequeña pelea de las acostumbradas

Todavía no terminamos de llegar y ¿ya empezaron Casey?- Ami vio a una mujer mayor pelirroja de tez muy blanca

Hola Abril- Don y sus hermanos bajaban las escaleras

¿Abril?...-Ami

¡¡Hola!!-apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ami la empezó a abrazar y por poco a estrangular- ¡¡Que gusto que este aquí ya hacia falta otra chica!!-

Ah…-Ami al fin circulo por la falta de aire

Abril creo que se esta poniendo azul- Don

Oh…lo siento- soltándola y ami tomo una gran bocanada de aire

Hola…-recuperándose-…Tu eres Abril-"Ya estaba preparada para todo menos para una persona"-

Ami ella es abril O'neil y…- leo miro a los dos agresivos tirados en el piso tratando deponerse uno sobre el otro- el segundo Rafael es Casey-

Abril ¿traes la ropa?- Don

Claro- levanto un par de bolsas de supermercado- ya debes querer quitarte esa ropa sucia-

La verdad ya se me había olvidado-

Abril se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y empezó a sacar ropa

No era necesario que compraran ropa- Ami se espanto al ver la cantidad de ropa que Abril sacaba de las bolsas

No te preocupes todo es mío-

¿Me quedara?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-10 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Si le quedo!!- grito Abril triunfante

Bien- Leo

Am…bien mientras sea un pantalón-Bien Ami paso de un pantalón de mezclilla u otro pero mas claro y mucho mas limpio

Y díganme algo chicos- Casey- Si ella se quedara una semana aquí…-

¡¡6 días!!- le corrigió enérgicamente Ami

¿Donde dormirá?…-

En mi habitación- Leo

¿Y que tu termines durmiendo en el suelo o en el sillón?...Claro que no- Ami

Porque siento que un tercer Rafael ha aparecido en el mapa- dijo don aburrido

Tendrá que ser así- leo seguía en su discusión

No si yo puedo evitarlo- y ami no se iba a quedar callada- si me pones en cualquiera de sus camas yo me levantare y bajare las escaleras hasta ese sofá- señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Abril.

¡No puedes llegar ni desde donde estas ahora!-

¡¿A no?!- ami se paro en una pierna y empezó a saltar, rodeo la mesa y se sentó lentamente en el lugar libre junto a Abril

Leo si intenta hacer eso en las escaleras…- le susurro al oído a su hermano mayor

Lo se Don…y una colchoneta aquí…notros la recogemos y te la ponemos-

¡¡ ¿QUE?!!- fueron Rafael y ami en un perfecto coro que casi hizo que se derrumbara la guarida

No voy a poner a cuidar a esta niña ¿me viste cara de chacha o que?- el Rafael original

Gracias…y cuidado solo tengo 19-

Bueno quédate en el sillón…-y al ver que su hermano mayor tenia algo que decir Donatello solo le tapo la boca- solo te pondremos una almohada ¿esta bien?-ami solo respondió con una media sonrisa

Bien…ami lamento decírtelo- Abril saco su pantalón- pero tu pantalón no sobrevivió y no creo que eso se le puedo quitar...tendré que tirarlo-

Seguro-

Resuelto eso pasaron los días que cada vez se hacían mas largos aunque no los desaprovechaba del todo empezaba a aprenderse la rutina de las tortugas, algo que sin duda le serviría mas adelante. Empezó a notar que en ratos solo Leonardo estaba presente si no en la sala con ella en la siempre la estaba vigilando.

Toma- leo le puso un platón en las piernas

¿Que es esto?-

Helado…mejor que te lo comas tu a que se lo coma miguel ángel- ((Mickey + azúcar = no bueno XD))

Se lo que es… ¿Porqué me lo das? ¿No deberías estar con los otros…? ¡¿Entrenando?!-

Quizás pero…-

¿Quizás?...déjame recordarte que la respuesta es ¡Si!...el maestro Splinter me va a sacar a patadas si sigues faltando por vigilarme "¿Sospecharas algo Leonardo?"-

No te alteres-

No estoy alterada solo te digo la verdad-

El Sensei sabe que yo recupero en entrenamiento en las tardes-

"Entrena en las tardes cuando sus hermanos están cada uno en sus cosas, el entrenamiento matutino es el mejor momento en el que están juntos los cuatro y yo se lo estoy quitando y…un momento ¿estoy sintiendo culpa?...seria mejor que le dijera algo"-sacudió un poco la cabeza para despertar un poco de sus pensamientos-…deberías pasar mas tiempo con tus hermanos…nunca sabes cuando llegara el momento en el que uno no este- eso tenia un doble sentido que Ami no conocía para su suerte Leo si y pensaba que ese era el único.

¿Lo dices por tu familia?-Ami casi escupe el helado que se había metido en la boca, pero se lo trago y tomo aire. No se esperaba eso, y todavía se estaba recuperando cuando una segunda pregunta llego-¿Qué ocurrió?-

"Bien una historia inventada de ultima hora no nos hace mal" Bien…Mi padre era carpintero, hacia gran cantidad e cosas y vivíamos en las afueras, casi bosque, de Nueva York…-

¿Nueva York tiene un lugar así?-dijo leo con tono burlón

Quedan pocos…en fin…apenas teníamos para comer y mis padres trabajaban duro ambos mi papa dando forma y mi mama lijando y decorando ella tenia…un excelente gusto…y mi hermana y yo nos encargábamos de la casa éramos simples y nos bastaba no había problemas, un día todo eso se derrumbo- Empezó a recordar en voz alta

_No es justo- ami no tenia mas de 8 años y cargaba unos leños los llevaba del bosque a su casa-yo también quiero ayudar con la carpintería-_

_¡Ami!..- una pequeña de unos 4 años corría tras su hermana con una pequeña varita en la mano con un vestido _

_¿Qué ocurre?-La pequeña llego a su lado y se aferro a su pierna, cuando noto a unos hombres que salían del bosque y se dirigían a ellas-ve por papá- le susurro y la pequeña obedeció y ella siguió caminando como si nada pero no perdía de vista a los hombres su padre salio de la cabaña cuando ella iba entrando_

_Entra rápido y quédate con tu madre- ella asintió y obedeció a su padre_

_Al llegar vio a su mama abrazando a su hermana y pronto estiro el brazo para que ella se acercara, sin mas ella se acerco y se unio no sabia porque su madre tenia una mirada de preocupación, se escuchaba el balbuceo de unas personas afuera pero no entendía casi nada solo un par de palabras pudo interpretar "tarifa","Abuso" y "Criminal"_

_Tarde esa noche C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-_

_Es un precio muy alto no lo podemos pagar-Su padre estaba apoyado en sus manos y miraba su madre_

_Temo lo que vayan a hacer- le dijo esta al sentarse_

_Esta bien…por esta noche hay que descansar-tomo su mano_

_Ella veía todo por una pequeña abertura en la puerta, se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación que compartía con su hermana_

_¿Y mi vaso de agua?- le pregunto inocente la mas pequeña al verla entrar_

_Mamá dice que después mojas la cama- se acostó y se tapo-_

_Pero ami ¡tengo sed!-_

_Espera hasta mañana ¿esta bien?-_

_Bien- se tapo como pudo _

_Y se quedaron dormidas_

_De pronto un olor la despertó vio su cuarto lleno de humo que pasaba entre las tablas del piso y por la puerta se abrían paso las llamas. No terminaba de despertar cuando se puso de pie y corrió a la cama de su hermanita sacudiéndola para despertar_

_¡¡Sandra despierta!!-le dijo asustada_

_¿Qué ocurre…?- la pequeña se tallaba los ojos cuando la mayor la saco de la cama y la tumbo en el piso cubriéndola con sus brazos, segundos después una tabla del techo en llamas cayo sobre la cama de la menor- ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!...¡¡Ami!!-_

_Lo se ¡¡vamos!!- le tomo de la mano y salieron del cuarto. Fuera de este la situación no mejoraba- Sandy…cubre tu nariz-la pequeña obedeció y uso el cuello de su bluson de piyama para no respirar el humo-¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaba para tranquilizarte?- la pequeña asintió-empieza…ella se sienta en una esquina…-_

_Cantándole al sueño…-empezó a cantar bajo mientras corrían- envuelto en promesas…-se detuvieron la mayor la abrazo y una biga del segundo piso cayo en las escaleras dejando un hoyo- …que nadie parece guardar- se estaba completamente asustada y su voz apenas se oía _

_**Ella se sienta en su esquina**_

_**Cantándole al sueño**_

_**Envuelto en todas las promesas**_

_**Que nadie parece guardar**_

_Corrieron el cuarto de sus padres estaba en llamas, estas salían sin control de la puerta y se oían gritos dentro de esta. La pequeña se espanto y burlando el agarre de su hermana corrió y se escondió bajo las escaleras tapando sus oídos entre sollozos y siguió cantando tratando de no oír a sus padres._

_**Ella y sus gritos más largos**_

_**Ningunos rasgones se fueron**_

_**Diarios justos de páginas vacías**_

_**Sensaciones perdidas**_

_**Pero ella cantará**_

_Su hermana la jalo y la quito del lugar que en pocos segundos se hizo añicos, la madera empezaba a ceder_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Cada uno grita**_

_**Se queman sus mentiras**_

_**Se queman sus sueños**_

_**Toda esta fe**_

_**Y todo este dolor**_

_Pasaron por la cocina los gritos se detenían poco a poco la mayor tomo algo de un estante suspiro al verlo y su hermanita la empujo cuando es estante cayo al suelo haciendo que saltaran chispas _

_**Quemándose, todos abajo**_

_**A pesar de mis reinados de la cólera**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_Estaban cerca de la puerta pero mas pedazos caían y les bloquearon la puerta principal, asustadas la mayor jalo a su acompañante y tomaron otro camino _

_**Caminar por la vida inadvertida**_

_**Sabiendo que nadie la cuida**_

_**Para consumir y entonces desaparecer**_

_**Nadie la ve allí**_

_**Y todavía ella canta**_

_Sus pies descalzos sentían el calor y el crujir de la madera que se convertía en cenizas ellas huían de su hogar que se caía en pedazos_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Cada uno grita**_

_**Quemándose mis sueños**_

_**Toda esta fe**_

_**Y todo este dolor**_

_**Quemándose todos abajo**_

_**A pesar de mis reinados de la cólera**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_Al fin salieron por la puerta del comedor al salir de golpe cayeron al suelo, una parte del bluson de la pequeña se quemaba_

_¡¡¡Ami!!!- grito espantada la mayor la miro luego su piyama y le echo tierra encima y lo piso y el fuego se apago_

_Ambas miraban la casa que ardía los gritos cesaron dese hacia ya mucho_

_**Mirándolo todo descolórese lejos**_

_**Cada uno grita**_

_**Cada uno grita**_

_**Mirándolo todo descolórese lejos**_

_Ami… ¿papa y mama…?-la pequeña rompió en llanto antes de terminar la pregunta_

_No te preocupes Sandy…aun pueden salir…vamos- la levanto del suelo y caminaron hasta el inicio del bosque_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Cada uno grita**_

_**Quemándose todas mis mentiras**_

_**Quemándose todos mis sueños**_

_**Toda esta fe**_

_**Y todo este dolor**_

_**Quemándose todos abajo**_

_**Y todavía ella canta**_

_Desde los arbustos veían su casa quemarse _

_Ami mira ahí- la pequeña seguía llorando pero señalo a unos hombres que estaban frente a la casa sonrientes- ¿ellos fueron?-la mayor se encogió de hombros pero les dirigía una mirada de odio a los hombres_

_**A pesar de mis reinados de la cólera**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Oh hoh**_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Mirándolo todo descolórese lejos**_

_**Ahh**_

_La pagaran Sandy…así será-la pequeña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y su hermana la abrazo_

_**Todo se quema**_

_**Mirándolo todo descolórese lejos**_

Amira había terminado y Leonardo la miraba ella solo miraba el piso

¿Que hizo la gente?- leo se atrevió a romper el lapso de silencio

Nada… ¡Todos sabían que eran Hun y los matones de saki!...y nadie movió un dedo en su contra…-apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que leo pensó que se los iba a quebrar-"hey dije ¡¡inventada!!... que me pasa ni mi osito de peluche se sabia esa historia"...sigo diciendo que deberías pasara mas tiempo con ellos- enmascaro su tristeza con una sonrisa

¿Y tu hermana?-

"Porque no me hace caso y se larga ¿a que hora me metí en el interrogatorio?"…murió en un accidente que implica un edificio viejo, un derrumbe accidental y a ella corriendo por la acera."Otra, ¿Cuál es el afán de decirle todo a este tipo?"-

Ya no quieres hablar de esto verdad- leo al notar la pausa de la chica hundida en sus pensamientos

La verdad que no- la verdad era que ella ya tenía más que un nudo en la garganta

Sabes yo iré a ver que hacen mis hermanos ya deberían estar aquí-

No se te vayan a perder-intento reírse

Voy a buscarlos- salio de la sala

Cuando estuvo sola por fin, respiro profundo

"¿Por qué no le dije una vez quien era?... ¡digo solo eso me falto!"-dejo caer la cabeza- Haber creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí- decidida apoyo las piernas y se empezó a levantar por fin después de días se podía poner de pie sola y no sintió dolor o punzada alguna cerro los ojos y suspiro aliviada

¿Qué haces?-

¿Que?"A que hora llego"...-cayó de sentón por el susto-… ¡Mickey no te me aparezcas así!- la única respuesta fue una risa de Mickey que le extendió la mano para ayudarla levantarse-Gracias-

Ya te paras es algo-

Verdad- contesto ella sonriendo ya no necesitaría niñeras todo el tiempo

Bien quieres jugar- sacando sus videojuegos

Seguro…"bien si parece un accidente nadie me puede culpar…"- acepto y se sentó esta vez en el piso a un lado de Mickey-"intentemos de menor a mayor"-

Mickey hora de come…-don se detiene al ver a los dos sentados en el piso jugando

Ya vamos don....-

¿Qué pasa?-Ami le pregunta al notar que Donatello no mas la mira sorprendido

Leonardo te va a matar- Donatello se dirige a Mickey

¿Por qué?...ella ya estaba de pie cuando yo llegue- ami asintió

Vamos a ponerte en el sillón antes de que…-Donatello se agachara para ayudar a ami cuando

¡¡¡Miguel Ángel!!!- los tres se quedaron estáticos con la vos del mayor de las tortugas que provenía de detrás de ellos-Mickey ven acá- dijo serioy el menor de las tortugas se giro lentamente

Leo ella…-

Ven Mike-

Ami y don miraban la escena y a ella tenia cara de no gustarle lo que veía

Préstame tu…"si le digo Bo se vera extraño que sepa como se llama, pero no le voy a decir que es un palo"…-Como no se decidía como pedirle a Don su Bo simplemente se lo arrebato de la espalda cuando se giro y lo uso como apoyo para pararse y como bastón para caminar

Oye espera… -a don no le costo llegar a su lado pero no la detuvo

¡Mickey esta herida!- leo regañaba a miguel

Pero leo…-

Pero no soy un bulto que puedes mantener en el sofá…-ami se puso al lado de miguel ángel-…y no lo puedes culpar por que me levante 5 segundos- lo ultimo sonó mas a advertencia que a cualquier cosa-No lo culpes de algo que yo hice-

No puedes caminar…- fue lo único que respondió Leo

¡¡Mírame!!...si algo me saca de mis casillas es que culpen a otros…-tomo el Bo con ambas manos y empezó a cojear (por que no se le puede decir caminar)

Ya lo dije, un tercer Rafa…lo que nos hacia falta- Don estaba al lado de su hermanito

Me pregunto que pasara cuando lleguen a pelear-

No les dejen nada que se rompa a la mano- por fin hablo Leonardo

Al día siguiente Ami seguía intentando caminar con normalidad y noto que solo rafa y Mickey estaban en el Dojo como una novedad, estaban discutiendo.

Si Rafael, cualquiera maneja unas sais…en cambio para manejar estos bebes necesitas…- Mickey le discutía a su hermano

No necesitas gran cosa, ¡si tu las usas cualquiera puede!- y rafa le seguía

Que no-

Que si-

¡Que no!-

Son fáciles de usar- Ami salio de quien sabe donde y se metió en la discusión

¡Que si!…¡¡¿Que?!!- rafa se espanto al verla aparecer y mas lo que había dicho

Si, yo las se usar-

¡Ja!...vez ¿que te dije?-

La sabes usar…¿en que trabajas?-

"Otro, ¿aquí no hacen otra cosa que preguntar?…bueno aunque si le digo la verdad…"me gusta lo oriental "…me clava las sais sin dudar, ¡yo y mi bocota!"-

¡Enséñale!- Mickey estaba feliz de haberse enterado

Em no estoy seguro…-

¿Qué, no crees que pueda rafa?… ¿o no quieres que te demuestre que gané?-

Esta bien…pero si leo pregunta será tu culpa- entregándole las sais a ami, ella solo vio a Rafael incrédula-¿que?-

¡¿Le vas hacer caso?!-rafa solo la miro

Dijiste que las sabias usar…yo también quiero que me lo pruebes- ami suspiro resignada y se apoyo débilmente con su pierna para poder mantener el equilibrio y con una mano tomo una de las sais

Empezó a girarla entre sus dedos fácilmente, luego la detuvo y la volvió a girar en sentido contrario moviendo el brazo y todo iba muy bien, hasta que llegaron Leonardo y Donatello al dojo

¡¡¿Qué están haciendo?!!-el grito de Donatello se oyó por toda la guarida

Los tres del susto quisieron salir corriendo y el juego de manos de Ami se detuvo y la sai voló descontroladamente hacia Mickey por un segundo. pero una mente despierta y una mano mas rápida atraparon la sai, haciendo que todos volvieran a recuperar el aliento y el color.

"Esta bien, fue accidental pero esta bien…¡¡pero que mal momento para que llegaran!!"…¡Mickey! ¿Estas bien?-se inclino ligeramente a ver a Mickey que había dejado caer la cabeza atrás.

Deja que le regrese el color-rafa mientras veía como ami se esforzaba por sentarse al lado de Mike

¡¡ ¿En que estabas pensando Rafael?!!- Donatello seguía en el shock de haber visto a ami cargar un arma, peor aun ¡dejándola caer!

¿Estas mejor Mike?-Al ver que Miguel ángel se sentaba ami no pudo evitar preguntar

Si, descuida-

"¿Porque espero hasta que me diera el infarto para interceptar la amenaza?… ¡pobre…!... ¿Mike?...o genial ¡¡siento culpa!!"…Que susto- dijo como un suspiro

¿Leo no tienes nada que decir?...-Don

Leonardo solamente miro a Rafael

--------------10 minutos después--------------

Aun te faltan 127 rafa- Mickey comiendo sentado disfrutaba de su lugar al ver la tortura de su hermano

Si Rafael estas bajando el ritmo, ¿no que te gustaba hacer ejercicio?-Don sentado justo detrás de Mickey

Si…¡¡pero cuando soy yo solo!!- les grito Rafael que tenia a sus dos hermanos menores sentados en el caparazón mientras el hacia lagartijas-¡¡Sensei ya me canse!!-

No Rafael tu pusiste el numero de lagartijas que tenias que hacer- le dijo tranquilamente la rata que observaba todo

¡Pero no mi dijo que seria con ellos dos encima!- renegó mientras seguía con su castigo

¿No, podrían bajarse?- Ami le pregunto con un aire culpable al Maestro Splinter el solo la miro interrogante- yo creo…que el susto que nos llevamos con Mickey fue suficiente y si no es el caso quizás las 80 lagartijas que lleva echas le ayudarían, ¿no?-la culpa la empezaba a atormentar, quiso esconder eso y escucharse un poco mas segura, pero nada se le escapa al Maestro Splinter

…-Leo estaba junto a ellos dos y escuchando todo

Descansen hijos míos- el se dirigió a Don y Mickey que se bajaron de su hermano que nada mas se dejo caer en el piso

Todavía tenemos…que ir a…vigilar-rafa jadeante desde el piso

Si rafa…aun tienes que ir-Leonardo

Descuida rafa…mañana me voy y dejare de causarte estas molestias-dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil

las tortugas se fueron a su acostumbrado paseo nocturno y ami se quedo en el sofá sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la tarde

"mal momento para que aparecieras Pepito grillo"-finalmente cerro los ojos y espero a dormirse

A la siguiente ya iba a ser medio día cuando cada tortuga ya estaba en lo suyo y ami se dedicaba a caminar (ya sin el Bo de Doni) aunque cojeaba aun, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas con una caja en las manos

Abril…- Leo que se asomo desde la cocina

Hola…trajimos algo para Ami- ami solo se quedo viendo curiosa la caja envuelta que traían en las manos

Como era ya una semana por fin ((Según Donatello)) ami podía regresar a su casa sin problema, Abril y Casey llevaron un pastel para festejar la recuperación de su amiga

¿Y los chicos?-

Aaaah…Don debe estar en el laboratorio, a estado ay desde que se levanto, Mickey en su habitación con los cómics, Rafael en el dojo desquitándose con su saco y el maestro Splinter…-Leo

Bienvenidos…- El maestro Splinter salía de su habitación

Saliendo de su habitación, porque los escucho llegar- termino de decir Leonardo

Miguel ángel no debería tardar en bajar ya que…-

¡¡Huele a chocolate!!- se escucho una voz que rápidamente cambio a una silueta borrosa que bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y apareció justo frente a abril-¡¡Hola!!...¿que traes ahí?…se ve pesado ¡déjame ayudarte!- antes las discretas intenciones de Mickey ami soltó una risita que intento disimular

Oh no…-leo pasó y tomando el paquete de abril se lo llevo a la cocina dejando un Mickey con cara de ¿Por qué?

Descuida Mickey ya es hora de comer- lo consoló Ami que ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con cara de niño regañado cada vez que le negaban algo-solo vamos a buscar a don y a …- iba a terminar la frase cuando se oyó un tremendo golpe en el dojo y un grito inconfundible

¡Casey!- todos voltearon a ver a la derecha de abril (ya que ahí estaba Casey) y vieron el espacio vacío

Solo falta Don- Corrigió sonriéndole a Mickey

Será mejor que empecemos a comer-leo sacando el pastel y empezando a partirlo

Incluso Casey y Rafa aparecieron mágicamente al oírlo y todos se sentaron en la sala, ami haciendo renegar a leo le ayudo a repartir en la última vuelta sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle a Leo por Donatello

¿Y para don?- mientras ella se apoyaba en la mesa

A el no le llevamos comida, para que mínimo por eso salga- cortando un pedazo

¿Tanto tiempo pasa en ese lugar?-

A veces hasta un día entero…claro que después tiene que reponerse de los entrenamientos-guardando los platos sobrantes

¿Y nadie lo va a molestar?-

La verdad no, no queremos molestarlo además como cada uno tiene sus cosas por hacer-

Oh bueno-

No te tardes-leo había terminado y salio de la cocina

Descuida- mirando el cuchillo que Leonardo había dejado sobre la mesa

En el laboratorio Donatello estaba trabajando con ecuaciones respecto a un nuevo combustible para el acorazado. Una silueta con objeto brillante en la mano izquierda se acercaba a el, que simplemente estaba forjando metales. Tenia el cuchillo casi en el cuello pero su pulso la traicionaba al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de ella alejo un poco el cuchillo y se lo llevo a la espalda

¿Quién…?...¿ami?-Don al voltearse a ver quien era noto la presencia de Amira

¿Ami?...ami no le traigas comida o menos va salir de esta cueva-Rafael desde el marco de la puerta al ver a ami con un pedazo de pastel en la mano derecha

"una cosa es tener un plan "B" y la otra es que ¡¡No pueda detener mi pulso!!"-sonrío inocentemente mientras retrocedía unos pasos y dejaba el cuchillo en una mesa detrás de ella

No la regañes, si ella quiere traerme comida… ¡Que lo haga!- don volteándose

Vamos para allá con los demás- la sonrío Ami

Bien- Con eso Rafael se regreso con los demás

¿Que?- Don se quejo- no puedo dejar esto ya voy a termi…-

Terminas después…abril trajo pastel y no creo que Mickey…-

Ya entendí-

Bien… ¿vamos?- agarrando la perilla de la puerta

No creo que pueda decir que no-dirigiéndose a la puerta

Que inteligente eres- ambos salieron y se encontraron con los demas

La canción

Everything Burns de Anastacia versión en español

Es buena si la tienen pónganla se oye padre de fondo XD en español y en ingles


	8. Chapter 8

Me tarde si sorry

Toy enfermitah u.u

Y ademas estoy escribiendo fik a los baboso! XD

Pero solo tengo publicados dos ¬¬U

Bno que mas da

Aquí el Fik

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Ya?- ami estaba sentada en el sofá con las tortugas haciendo cada uno lo suyo, esperando que pudieran salir

No- Donatello estaba en el segundo piso y paso leyendo, asi que le contesto con un tono de lo mas calmado

¿Ya?- Volvió a preguntar

No- Leonardo desde la cocina tomando un vaso de agua

"estoy que me deshago por salir de aquí y ellos…¡aaagh!"- dejo caer la cabeza atrás resignada que el tiempo no estaba de su lado-bien supongo que puedo buscar algo que hacer-

¡¡Por favor!!- Rafael desde el Dojo desquitándose con su saco

Podría irte a molestar ¿sabes?—asomándose desde el umbral de la puerta

Eso déjaselo a miguelon-

Mgh…-dejo eso por la paz y mejor subió las escaleras, ya que Leonardo no la veía-la de Doni- al asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de este-Rafaa...-algo aburrida al pasar por la habitación-…la de…¿Mickey?, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- al ver a Mickey sentado en el piso del cuarto, este solo le sonrío

Jugando-

¿Que no tu consola esta aya abajo?-

¿Quién dijo que tengo solo una?-

Oh…esta bien, ¿que juegas?- se sentó a un lado de el

Mickey estaba con la pequeña consola estilo Game Boy en las manos y ami al lado. Estaban sentados dándole la espalda a un mueble alto donde Mickey tenía la gran mayoría de sus "figuras de acción", hasta el tope del pobre mueble, todas acomodadas y con sus respectivas armas.

Mira esto…¡¡la mejor puntuación!!…-Mickey

Aaaah Mickey…ay un indicador bajo…-

¿Que?...¡¡no!!- después de eso a unos miserables 100 puntos de la mejor puntuación en la pantalla apareció "Game Over"-¡¡No inventes!!- se dejo caer de espaldas haciendo que todo el mueble se tambaleara.

Lejos del piso, la figura de Mickey de arriba se tambaleara y empezara a caer justo encima de ellos. Amira levanto la vista, del susto ni saquera pensó, solo se lanzo sobre Mickey, alejando a ambos del punto en el que estaban, un segundo después el muñeco cayo cerca de sus pies rompiéndose todo menos un pequeño tridente que quedo clavado en el suelo.

"Que susto…"- levantándose un poco para ver como había acabado la exfigura de acción.- ¡un segundo!... ¡¿Qué hice?!- volteando a ver a Mickey, quien apenas se recuperaba de la sorpresa-Mickey ¿estas bien?-

Yo…- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de abrazar a Amira- ami me salvaste-

…-ami solo se queda inmóvil-ee…era solo…un juguete Mickey- apartándolo un poco-"No podía dejar que te hiciera daño"-

¿Que se oyó Mike?- Don se asomo por la puerta

No es nada Don-

Mickey ¿rompiste otro juguete?-

Oye yo no fui…fue el suelo, y pudo haber sido mi cabeza-

Que bueno que estén bien y de una vez te digo Mickey, haber como reparas esa "Figura de acción"- deja el cuarto y se va

¡¡Ah pero Donnie!!-Mickey se levanto por arte de magia y corrió tras su hermano suplicando

Amira se quedo en el piso ahogando una risita que quería salir, era por el simple hecho de Mickey tenia razón

No, y además no s tenemos que ir tenemos que dar de alta a una herida-

¡¡Ya no estoy herida don!!!-el grito cumplió su cometido y se escucho por todos los rincones

¡Entonces baja ya nos vamos!- la inconfundible voz ronca de Rafael

En fin le cubrieron los ojos a ami y la llevaron por el laberinto, perdón las alcantarillas cuando finalmente salieron ami pudo destaparse los ojos y ver de donde había salido.

¿Una alcantarilla?-

¿No esperabas un hotel de lujo verdad?-

No rafa, esta bien "Pero no viven nada mal…se lo deben a Doni"- empezó a caminar unos pasos atrás- muchas gracias no saben como se los agradezco, fue un placer- se despidió alzando la mano y se dispuso a retirarse

¿Sabes donde estas?- y Rafael no la iba a dejar irse sin molestarla una ultima vez, ami alzo una ceja y se asomo por el callejón

Calle Mulberry esquina con spring a…tres cuadras de mi casa-

Tan cerca…hasta salimos adivinos, ¡¡ ¿Quién dijo que además de guapo no podía ser adi…?!!-Mike recibió una sacudida de neuronas por parte de Rafael

Ja ja…-carraspero la garganta-… ¿me puedo ir?-

No mas recuerda entre menos uses la pierna los tejidos podrán….-Donatello

Unas cuadras no son usar la pierna… "Es un calentamiento para lo que viene"…de cualquier forma yo puedo con eso y luego no are nada mas- mintió con un a sonrisa forzada

No te vayas a dar en la torre otra vez-

No rafitaaa…-cuando la sonrisa burlona de rafa desapareció Ami siguió su camino

Ami saco una llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta lentamente, era una casa pequeña dos recamaras, una la tenia vacía para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y la segunda era su habitación, camino y en la mesa se encontró un regalo desagradable, una daga enterrada en la mesa con una cinta, que tenia el símbolo del pie, colgando. Decidió ignorarla y dejarla ahí pasó a su habitación, El cuarto estaba pintando de un rojo de la mitad para abajo y de blanco de la mitad para arriba. Había una cama con sabanas color durazno dobladas sobre ella. Ésta se situaba debajo de la ventana que estaba frente a la puerta, la cual daba una hermosa iluminación. A un costado había un guardarropa de dos puertas, y en el otro costado, había una cómoda con cajones y un espejo. Vio en la cómoda su celular donde lo había dejado, pero faltaba su peluche encima de la cama, no le vio importancia y tomo su celular.

14 llamadas perdidas…vaya que me extrañan- al abrir el celular el registro marcaba las llamadas

¿Todo bien?-

¡¡¡AAAA!!!...-recupero el aliento-…Donatello…¡¡Me asustaste!!-

Fue idea de Leo-señalándolo como niño pequeño que defiende su inocencia

Ah….si todo bien, son solo llamadas perdidas-mostrándoles el celular

Bien nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer-Rafa ya se iba

Seguro, lo entiendo-el celular comenzó a vibrar

Adiós ami, nos vemos- Mike fue el ultimo en despedirse al salir por la ventana abierta, ami le contesto despidiéndose con la mano

"Gracias"-cuando el celular volvió a vibrar contesto- ¿Quien?-

¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –

"¡Oh no a mi no me gritas!"…Lejos de tu cara…¿Qué quieres Karai?-

Saber que paso contigo no terminaste la misión. ¡Otra vez!-

Piérdete- cuelga

No quería pero el tiempo de paz que había tenido, lejos del clan del pie, había terminado y ella no había olvidado lo que debía hacer. Dejo el celular y se alisto salio con su ropa de entrenamiento unos guantes grises y su cabello suelto, con el listón atado en su lugar. Al llegar el recibimiento fue justo el que esperaba. Todos mirándola como si se tratara de una mafiosa entre policías. su sonrisa se desvanecía a cada paso que daba, cada vez mas cerca de salón principal, cuando abrió las puertas vio a Shreder y a Hun a un lado de el y enfrente de ellos dos Karai, Se puso junto a Karai

Nos sentimos honrados con tu presencia-Shreder con ironía- ¡luego de desaparecer por días!-

No fue por mero gusto, pero no dude que fue en vano- ambas ella y Karai no lo miraban

Bien quizás puedas explicar tu desaparición- Karai la miro sin moverse

La explicación es obvia… ¡Tu inútil!, me hirieron por tu culpa…-después de eso Karai paso a ser lo más interesante en el salón.

Estabas perfectamente y ninguna de las tortugas se te acerco… ¡Noqueaste a una!- La atención paso a ser de Amira

No fueron las tortugas, fue la katana que… ¡Tu!...estabas usando, por eso no paso de estar noqueada-se puso de pie y voltea ver a Karai

No…yo no…- se puso a la altura de Ami

¿A no?-se levanto la pierna de la pantalonera dejando ver las vendas ligeramente rojas

¡Eso no prueba nada!-

Prueba que no eres capas de detener correctamente una katana-

¡Silencio!-el Mastodonte que tenia Shreder por guardaespaldas puso orden…por 3 segundos y medio

Te buscamos en tu casa y no estabas- Karai le buscaba a Ami

Claro que no estaba en mi casa…estaba en un callejón ¡¡desangrándome!!- y le encontró

¿Y los días que siguieron?, no estabas en ningún lado-

No…no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo-

Exijo saberlo-

No tienes la autoridad, ni el derecho…-

¡Pero yo si!- Shreder grito- Amira te lo preguntare una ultima vez, ¿Dónde estabas?

Yo…"Piensa rápido"…unas…"bien no tiene que saberlo todo"…unas personas que iban pasando…me encontraron y me recogieron-

¿Quien recoge basura?- susurro Karai

No se, dime quienes te han recogido-ante el comentario Karai se quedo callada

Amira… ¿No hicieron preguntas?...porque si es así sabes…-

Solo preguntaron por…por...como reaccionaria mi familia si me veía- Saki vio el asunto como resuelto

¿Te curaron?- pero no dejo de hacer preguntas

No del todo-

¿Por qué no te podías comunicar?-

Eran una familia…con pocos…recursos como los nuestros…-

Eran pobres-

No…no les diga así…"Les va mejor que a mi"-

Eso explica mucho…pero no justifica a ti las heridas jamás te han detenido-

Yo le aseguro maestro que apenas pude caminar vine-

Bien, y supongo que tienes un plan para recuperar el tiempo perdido-

…"Ami eres un imán para las preguntas"-ami trago saliva-…la verdad si,…pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tiene que decir- Ami literalmente obligo salir aquellas palabras

Bien, saldrás esta noche y esta vez no hay pero que valga-

Saldré sola-Hun no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por Amira, pero ella de dio poca importancia y se retiro

Síguela Karai-

Si maestro- se retiro

Ami se quedo un par de horas en el edificio la última hora entrenando, no pudo hacer mucho antes de que su pierna le impidiera seguir moviéndose, así que mejor practico con sus taos, hasta que se aburrió y se sentó en el suelo fastidiada.

"Esta noche es muy pronto…"-se tallo la cara con ambas manos-"Haber si no se me sale llamar alguno por su nombre"- fue cuando Ami sintió a alguien detrás suyo volteo por encima de su hombro y se encontró a Karai- No se me ofrece nada, gracias-dijo con ironía volteándose

Dime…-

Nada…-interrumpió a Karai sorpresivamente

En la última pelea te vi hablando con Leonardo-

Ami se levanto y se disponía a irse

Puedo decirles que hay una traidora- ami se paro en seco y volteo lentamente

Tu viste…y lo que tienes es una suposición…Quizás tengo menos tiempo que tu, pero estoy a la misma altura que tu…-la sonrisa de Karai se descompuso-…quizás eso no te agrade…pero yo no traiciono a los que tienen honor-se fue

Al cerrar las puertas detrás suyo ami camina unos pasos apoya su brazo en una pared

"Por eso jamás he sido leal a Saki"…-siguió caminando y cuando iba saliendo escucho a Karai saliendo del dojo

Al llegar se metió en el closet y salio con ropa normal una blusa a rayas Azule oscuro (Casi negro) y un pantalón de mezclilla se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observo la daga en su mano

"_Traidora"_…-medio sonrisa pinto en su rostro-"esa palabra no me afecta, después de todo, Tarde o temprano me llamaras así de nuevo"…- miro la ventana lo poco que quedaba del día se desvanecía- Un poco de aire no me vendría mal-se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla…tocaron.

¿Quien?- abrió y se topo con alguien con una gabardina café lentes de sol y un sombrero- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto extrañada

¿Puedo pasar?...-Ami se quedo pensando

¿Leo?-Al escuchar su nombre se quito las gafas, si era el- Leonardo

¿Puedo pasar?-

¿Que?...si, digo…si perdón fue la sorpresa-

Gracias-

Am disculpa la grosería pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Te molesta?-

¡No!...perdón, no-leo le sonrío y la miro burlón-bueno no me veas así, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-escondiendo la daga en su espalda

Vine a ver como estas…me siento responsable de lo que te paso…después de todo fue mi katana…-

"¿Era por eso?...bueno tiene todo el derecho…después de todo…vas a terminar odiándome"- ami bajo la mirada- solo han pasado unas horas…- se quedo todo muy callado unos minutos

¿En que piensas?-

Ah…que, tengo mucha suerte que haya sido tu katana y no una sai-

Oye…rafa tiene su lado sensible-

¿Enserio?...Mm, creo que lo mato-

No créeme…hemos buscado el cadáver- ambos rieron por el comentario

*****Lejos de ahí*****

¡¡Achuuuuuu!!-Rafa

¿Rafa te vas a resfriar?-

Quien sabe Don- limpiándose la nariz

**** (XD) ****

Y además…-se volteo y camino hacia la habitación-Mickey nos contó lo de ayer- ami aprovecho y arrojo la daga que término clavándose en el techo de la habitación

"No durara mucho ahí…esperen ¿Qué dijo?"…no, era solo un juguete-

De cualquier forma…si le hubiera pasado algo a Mike…-

Nos afectaría a todos-inconcientemente se incluyo

Si, mi familia es todo- pedazos del techo empezaron a caer, la daga cayo al piso y en el instante que toco el suelo ami la pateo y se deslizo hasta terminar bajo la cama -¿Qué se oyó?- leo se dio vuelta

¿Como que?- ami sentándose en la cama inocentemente

¿Ocultas algo?- con las ojos entrecerrados

¿Cómo que?- repitió, la mirada de leo se dirigió a la cama y la cara de ami cambio

Sintió como la sangre dejaba su rostro, ¿Qué pasaría si Leo descubría la daga?...no tenia que hacer algo. Se acerco despacio la cama

¿Leo?....-se asomo un poco-¿Leo que encontra….?- Tropezó con un pie, que salio de la nada, cayendo de frente sobre algo duro, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró encima de leo y sintió como la sangre subía y baja de su rostro, ¡Ya no sabia si estar pálida del susto, o roja de la vergüenza!- ¡¡Perdón yo…!!-

¿Estas pálida ami?- su rostro parecía serio, ami se encogió de hombros-¿Sera por lo que encontre?- empezo a sacar su brazo de debajo de la cama.

*////////////*///////////*//////////*//////////*////////*////////////*///////////*//////////*//////////*////////*


	9. Chapter 9

**Me tarde…lo admito**

**Lo lamento mucho **

**Si la continuación valió la pena ya me lo dirán sus ****reviews**

**O le podemos dejar ahí XD**

**Bueno que siga el fick**

* * *

Leo termino sacando un adorable peluche de conejo y poniéndoselo en la cara

Oye eso es mío…-dice entre rizas nerviosas y normales

Ah y lo admite- dice burlonamente la tortuga

Claro que lo admito es M-I-O-dijo jugando mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el peluche

Esta bien, Mickey también tiene el suyo- entregándoselo

Oye eso era privado-una voz los hace voltear hacia la ventana

Miguel Ángel-Ami logro decir a pesar de estar sorprendida-¿Cuánto tienes ahí?-

Un rato- Rafael entrando por la ventana

¿Qué solo tu sabes tocar la puerta?- dirigiéndose a Leonardo

Posiblemente-Donatello asomándose por la ventana

Mike ¿Hace cuanto me pudiste haber ayudado a levantarme?- estirando un brazo

Ah…-

¿No interrumpimos nada?- Donatello, leo y ami no entendieron porque hasta que se vieron en la posición en la que estaban

¡¡No!!-ambos rojos

Esta bien pero te tienes que levantar- Don tomando su mano

Me parece buena idea-mientras don la levantaba- Todos entraron por la ventana, ¿Por qué no la cierran?-al tomar el marco y empezar a bajarlo noto una figura en el edificio de enfrente, que era mas que familiar y solo atino a gritarle.

¡¡¡¡KARAI!!!!-se quedo helada al ver lo que había hecho

¡¡ ¿Que?!!-al oír la voz ronca de Rafa se dio vuelta y vio que los cuatro la miraban

"¡¡Si idiota grítalo!!..."…Hem…"Ahora piensa en una excusa"…Caray…ya se me…se me hizo de noche-las cuatro tortugas suspiraron

Nos asustaste-Mickey

Lo sieento- aun temblaba su voz pero intentaba ocultarlo-no volveré a decirlo-

No, no te preocupes lo que pasa es que tuvimos con una vieja conocida-Don

Que le causo mucho problemas a mi hermanote…¿verdad leo?- Mickey paso su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, que prefirió no hablar

Te contaremos- le dijo rafa y así fue…le contaron encuentros y problemas que habían tenido con la aprendiza de shreder, no mataron mas de 5 minutos

"Karai…"-Por alguna razón Amira se molesto mucho al enterarse de todos los problemas que le dio Karai a Leonardo-Mm…si no les molesta tengo que salir a matar a alguien-los chicos se le quedaron viendo pero tomaron el comentario como si fuera juego y se rieron

Jajajá… ¿que te hizo?...jaja- Rafael

Antes de que ande de chismosa-soltó una risita fingida

Bien nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer-Donatello ya se iba

En su casa ¿verdad?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pero con esperanzas de persuadirlos de salir esa noche

¿Bromeas?-

No, si lo van a hacer-con esperanzas de persuadirlos de salir esa noche

No ami, tenemos que salir…-empezó a abrir la ventana

¿Para que?, no hemos encontrado nada sobre la chica que nos dio y duro-dijo Mickey sentándose en la cama

¡¡Mickey!!-las otras tres tortugas se voltearon hacia el

Es cierto, llevamos dos semanas sin saber de ella-

"ah Mickey, de echo es solo la semana en la que estuve con ustedes"… ¿ósea que no saldrán?- parada a un lado de Mickey

No, si saldremos Mike…-Leonardo

De echo ya nos vamos…adiós ami-Donatello fue el primero en salir

Si cuídate, ten cuidado con las cosas que caen- Ami empujo levemente a rafa jugando antes de que se fuera siguiendo a Donatello

¡¡Adiós ami!!-Mickey casi la deja sorda pero igual le sonrío para despedirse

Adiós ami-Leo fue el ultimo, Ami le asintió con la cabeza, pero algo que jamás espero, era que leo se inclinara y le besara la mejilla para despedirse

Después de que se fueron se quedo ahí, con su mano acariciando su mejilla, sentía su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho en cada latido, las mejillas encendidas, hasta que despertó de su pequeño trance.

"La daga"…-rápidamente se volvió hacia la cama y se agacho

No la veía así que se metió un poco, aun no la encontraba, se tuvo que meter hasta la cadera cuando por fin vio un brillo algo escondido detrás de la pata de la cama. Se estiro un poco y la jalo, estaba algo atorada, pero por fin la pudo sacar y salio de debajo de la cama, para verse rodeada por ninjas del pie.

Cuando aprenderé a cerrar esa ventana…-llevándose una mano a la frente

Vendrás con nosotros- le dijo uno acercándosele, Amira se miro los pies, estaba descalza

Esta bien…-dijo tranquilamente-…pero no me puedo ir así, tengo que ponerme zapatos-los ninjas se miraron entre si confundidos

Amira paso y ellos le abrieron paso abrió el closet y saco un par de tenis se los puso tranquilamente y Sin ninguna presión, cuando finalmente termino se levanto dándole la espalda a los ninjas, poniendo una mirada seria, arrojo la daga todos la esquivaron fácilmente pero cuando regresaron la mirada Amira ya estaba sobre ellos, empezó con un puñetazo en la cara al mas cercano, que cayo. Después uno detrás de ella lo quiso golpear se volteo esquivo agachándose y lo golpeo en el estomago, estando agachada, dos se le acercaban el primero la intento patear tomo la pierna y lo hizo estrellarse con el segundo, se descuido un segundo y uno la golpeo en la cara, y cayo de espaldas…

Oh no, tu no acabas de hacer eso…-le dijo molesta levantándose, los que ya la conocían enojada, mejor patitas para que las quiero, pero el atacante se hizo el valiente y se quedo.

En un edificio conocido, estaba shreder sentado con Karai junto a el cuando las puertas se abren estrepitosamente, entro Amira con su ropa de entrenamiento, jalando con una mano a un Ninja inconciente, lo arrojo y este rodó un poco hasta llegar a los primero escalones.

¡¿Como te…?!- Karai bajando y poniéndose a metros de Amira

No me subestimes Karai…-la interrumpió enojada

Yo soy más fuerte que tu…-Karai se puso a la defensiva

¡¡Como si tú me importaras!!-le grito enojada, apretando los puños-el causante de toda desgracia esta detrás de ti- el solo se digno a mirarla

Y ¿porque no le pides ayuda a tus… "amigos"?-Karai hizo un comentario no muy agradable

No necesito ayuda-

¿Enserio?-

Te lo juro-sacando su par de espadas lentamente y esperando que karai viniera hacia ella

Karai fue la que empezó corrió hacia ella con su cadena, Amira esquivo agachándose y barriéndola pero la oriental salto y le lanzo la cadena que se enrollo en una de las espadas de Amira y se la arrebato, eso no le gusto mucho a Ami, así que corrió hacia Karai esquivo la cadena de una voltereta y le pateo el estomago haciendo que cayera.

Te lo dije-cuando cayo pasó por un lado de karai, tomo su espada y corrió hacia Shreder

Llevaba la espada lista para cortar y Oroku Saki no se había movido ni un centímetro de hecho tenia los ojos cerrados. Amira solo lo veía y ya tenía la visión de atravesarle su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo la espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuello de Shreder. Amira tenía alrededor de su cuello un brazo grueso y fornido.

Hun…Pedazo…de…-Hun apretó más su agarre y Amira apenas podía respirar, soltó su espada para tratar inútilmente de aflojar el brazo

Dime Amira tu pensabas que yo no me daría cuenta-Amira dejo de luchar y miro sorprendida a Saki-localizar un cuerpo no es barato ¿o si?, tu hermana no estaba en ningún lado…-Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, Amira lo siguió con la mirada

"La ventana…tengo que salir de aquí"-

¡¡Stockman!!-el mencionado apareció en su traje de cucaracha metálica con un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul dentro era poco pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño-¿sabes que es Amira?-era le izo una mueca

"¡¡ ¿Me viste cara de adivinadora?!!"- Shreder tomo bruscamente el rostro de Ami y le coloco el contenido en la boca. Casi vomita no tenia un sabor muy agradable, Hun la soltó y su garganta por reacción trago lo que tenia en la boca- puag…puag…¡que asco!...¡¿Qué era esa cosa?!- se quedo sorprendida pensaba en voz alta

Tiopentato de sodio…mejor conocido como suero de la verdad- dijo con un aire arrogante el enano metálico

También conocido como trabalenguas que a nadie le importa-Ami otra vez pensó en voz alta y se cubrió la boca

Bien Amira…ahora que nos estamos sincerando… ¿Fueron las tortugas quienes te rescataron?- la pregunto el destructor amenazándola con sus cuchillas

Si…me llevaron...a…su…casa…y…-se cubrió la boca pero no dejo de murmurar cosas

Su casa…Amira ¡¿sabes donde viven esos fenómenos?!-en contra de su voluntad dijo que si-Dímelo…Amira- ami se cubrió la boca con la mano-Amira mientras respires yo buscare la forma de que me digas-le amenazo

mehf tefnghfo quefge i de afqugi- corrió hacia la puerta pero karai la detuvo una pierna y cayo de boca- ¡Karai!...-gruño-te voy a dar duro bruja-sacando sus kunais, ya no le importaba que escucharan sus pensamientos

Karai sonrío y se le abalanzo. Amira comenzó arrojándole varias kunais pero karai las bloqueo fácilmente con su katana.

Diablos-

Amira siguió y le lanzo una sola y le dio en la muñeca haciendo que karai dejara caer su arma después de eso la barrio y karai cayo al suelo.

¡¿Te dolió?!- pero no había terminado

Hun apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo lanzadola varios metros lejos. Amira todavía no se recuperaba cuando Hun la tomo de ambos y la alzo. Karai se levanto y enojada le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y Hun la dejo caer para que se retorciera pero no lo hizo y se empezó a levantar

¿Crees que ya terminaste?- no dijo mas y le arrojo un golpe a la cara de la otra

Karai la tomo del brazo y la arrojo un par de metros Amira rodó un poco y quedo debajo de la ventana. Sonrío un poco y una risa burlona

¡Idiota!- se levanto rápidamente y salio por la ventana y estando afuera la cerro-les tomara unos 5 segundos venir a la ventana y…- un golpe la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Por suerte cayo en una saliente del techo-esta bien les tomo 3…esto va a ser un problema si no puedo tener privacidad en mis pensamientos-

Se levanto y emprendió la huida iba corriendo cuando detecto que alguien la seguía por las azoteas ella subió por un callejón y se topo con un Ninja de la elite, eso solo podía significar dos cosas una que la esperaba una emboscada de Ninjas mas adelante o que el mismo Saki la esperaba.

Mira no tengo tiempo así que apresuremos esto- ella se puso en guardia

El Ninja saco una vara con dos cochillas una en cada extremo y se lanzo. Amira tomo la vara y con la fuerza que tenía mas la furia que sentía la jalo y se la arrebato y le dio un golpe con ella en la cabeza para que cayera inconciente.

No tengo tiempo para esto…tengo que irme lejos y pronto…- dijo para ella ya que no podía guardarse sus pensamientos

¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto?- una voz serena e inconfundible con un toque de sarcasmo le hablo a sus espaldas

Ustedes no…-dejo caer la cabeza para atrás luego se volteo despacio para toparse con ellos-las tortugas-

Mira…lo que hiciste quiere decir que no estas de lado de Shreder significa…-

¡¡Tú no sabes lo que significa!!-ella interrumpió abruptamente a Donatello-¡¡Déjenme en paz de una vez!!-

Bueno ¿y ti que te pasa?-Rafael se cruzo de brazos

No te incumbe y no lo entenderías ra…-se tapo la boca

¡¿Que?!- ninguno de los chicos entendió lo ultimo. Amira tomo aire

Si es la única forma de salir de esto-acomodo la lanza doble para defenderse de todo-no los quiero lastimar…déjenme- empezó a correr con la cuchilla por delante. Apoyo un extremo en el suelo y se impulso con un brinco. Se elevo sobre su cuerpo, curveando levemente la vara con su peso, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar, apenas, a la otra orilla.-listo…- estando en la otra orilla empezó a correr nuevamente

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como se alejaba, hasta que reaccionaron y fueron tras ella. Ami siguió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas cuando vio a un grupo de ninjas de elite en una azotea cercana. Unos 5 la esperaban para rodearla.

Ya la habían visto aunque huyera la seguirían y ella ya se estaba hartando.

Terminemos con esto- salto a la azotea donde la esperaban

¿Te crees muy valiente?- le dijo uno de ellos

¿Te crees muy fuerte?-uno a uno la atacaron-ya no estoy de humor van a lamentarlo ¡¡¡y Mucho!!-les grito enojada

El primero se le acerco con una cadena, Amira enredo la cadena en un extremo de la lanza y lo jalo lo mas fuerte que pudo cuando se acerco le dio en la cabeza con el arma.

Uno menos-acomodo el arma de nuevo para atacar, entonces uno mas tomo valor y la ataco

El corrió hacia Ami para atacar por detrás. Amira lo vio de reojo y giro la lanza y la enterró en el Ninja, no vio donde exactamente pero tenia sangre al sacarla nuevamente. Eso incito a otros dos a atacar al mismo tiempo. Amira se deslizo y atrapo el pie de uno con un extremo del arma y este se fue de boca y cayo sobre el primer Ninja. Para enfrentar al otro giro la lanza y le cortó en un brazo y una pierna, lo barrió para que cayera y solo quedaran ella y el hablador. Amira corrió hacia el cuando el iba a atacar cambio de dirección y paso por debajo del brazo, estando a sus espaldas jalo la bufanda roja y lo hizo caer al piso luego se puso encima de el. Puso todo su peso sobre el arma que descansaba de forma horizontal en la garganta del ninja que intentaba respirar.

¡¡No me provoques!!- le grito al ninja que no dejaba de lucha-Ustedes me arruinaron la vida ¡¡no me faltan razones!!-

Oye cálmate- miguel ángel puso su mano en el hombro de Amira

¡¡No te metas Mickey!!- de un movimiento quito la mano de Mike de su hombro y por esquivar el brazo de Amira cayo de sentón.

Esa voz…-Leonardo repaso su mente de arriba abajo intentando recordar de donde conocía aquella voz-…no puede ser- y la reconoció

* * *

Díganme ustedes si continuo…


	10. Chapter 10

Esta cortito pero bueno espero les guste ya solo queda el capitulo final y termino déjenme sus reviews y ahora el fic!

o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

¿Te conozco?- pregunto Mickey desde el suelo mientras Amira no se había dado cuenta de su error y seguía con lo mismo

El ninja ya casi no respiraba, las tortugas actuaron. Rafael y Donatello la tomaron de los brazos. Amira seguía muy enojada y no dejo de moverse mientras la apartaban del ninja incluso todavía le dio una patada en las costillas.

¡¡Déjenme!!¡¡ No necesito que me cuiden!!- Siguió moviéndose

Bien…veo que sigues recurriendo a tus amigos- ante la voz de el destructor Amira se quedo quieta pero le dirigía una mirada de odio.

¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Rafael no entendía como era que los papeles se habían invertido

Amira en un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre de Don y rafa corrió hacia Shreder con la mera intención de matarlo. Saco unas kunais en el camino, pero Karai la intercepto y la estampo en una pared. Amira la pateo y se la quito de encima, se escabullo le tomo un brazo y se lo torció en la espalda, pero de un golpe Hun la quito de encima a Karai. Cuando Amira se recupero del golpe estaba tras una pared escuchaba varios golpes y quejidos de las tortugas. Vio la lanza a su alcance clavada en el suelo.

Si me voy ahora…-se dio la vuelta y pero no dio ni un paso-…puedo volver después para que ellos jamás sepan quien...-un fuerte golpe en la pared la hizo retroceder

…Si me voy ahora quizás no estén cuando vuelva- Tomo la lanza y salio de detrás de la pared

El escenario había cambiado, las tortugas no pudieron evitar el meterse en la pelea (sobretodo Rafa). Karai tenía amenazado a Leonardo con una daga en el cuello. El golpe que había escuchado habían sido Don y Mickey quienes habían terminado por chocar en la pared después de un golpe de Hun y para cerrar con broche de oro Shreder tenia el cuello de rafa entre sus manos. No lo pensó mucho para ir detrás de karai y rápidamente la cuchilla rozo el cabello de la oriental quien volteo.

Me lo debías bruja-fue lo único que le dijo antes de golpearla en la cara para que retrocediera y después de eso le dio una patada en el estomago.

Pero Karai atrapo su pierna y la hizo caer. Desde el suelo Amira tomo la lanza y con ella atrapo un pie a Karai para que se cayera. Se levanto respirando agitadamente. Se dio la vuelta para ir tras su objetivo principal pero la tortuga de bandana roja le cayó encima.

¿Rafa estas bien?- Leonardo le ayudo a pararse a su hermano

Si, tanto ejercicio ¡¡y aun pesas tanto!!- ella se levanto e ignoro las miradas confundidas de las dos tortugas mayores.

Te vas a arrepentir Amira-apareció Shreder detrás de ella

Tu sigue creyendo eso-no se dio la vuelta solo giro la lanza e intento clavársela, pero el la esquivo y de un golpe la partió en dos.

Amira se quedo con una parte cuando se dio la vuelta la lanzo hacia Hun, Quien al recibir el golpe se descuido y Mike y Don aprovecharon para noquearlo y quedo fuera de combate. Shreder aprovecho cuando Amira se dio la vuelta para tomar parte de la mascada y tumbarla. La mascada que cubría su rostro se partió en dos y dejo al descubierto el rostro de Ami, solo que ella seguía en el piso y su cabello le cubría la cara.

Di hola Amira-

¿Amira?- Donatello recordó- "_Ami... __¿Un diminutivo?...si"-_

Comparte tus pensamientos Amira- Karai con una sonrisa maliciosa

Maldito...-tosió un poco pero fue todo lo que dijo mientras se levantaba despacio y su cabello se acomodaba

Ami…-Miguel ángel no lo creía aun

Traidora- Rafael

Ami tosió un poco por el polvo que levanto, pero la luz de la noche ilumino su rostro dejando ver quien era.

Dime Amira ¿quieres volver a ver a tu hermana?-Hun y Ami apretó los dientes

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Shreder le extendió las dos espadas que eran suyas

Amira murmuro algo sin separar los dientes cabizbaja su fleco le tapaba los ojos y la ensombrecía se volteo para dar la espalda a las tortugas

No me arrepiento del engaño, ni de las mentiras que dije- mientras tomaba ambas espadas y se volteaba-Es mi ultima oportunidad y… no la perderé—se puso en posición de ataque, levanto la mirada y su semblante era serio y decidido.

Dos segundos le tomo a Amira dar una vuelta de 180º e intentara clavarle una espada en el pecho del Destructor, no estuvo ni cerca. Shreder vio sus intenciones y esquivo la espada y rasguño a Amira en la cara dejándole marcas.

Ami…- Miguel ángel se quiso acercar pero Rafael lo detuvo con el brazo

La chica se levanto a duras penas con dos líneas al rojo vivo en su mejilla, una de ellas dejo ver un delgado hilo de sangre.

Vayan por ellos…-Ordeno Shreder-…por todos- decenas de ninjas salieron de entre las azoteas y comenzó una carrera

Las cuatro tortugas se separaron y Amira corrió sin darse cuanta en que momento quedo completamente sola. la oscuridad resultaba un buen escondite para ella, pero también para sus enemigos. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente miraba a todos lados y no había señal de nadie, corrió sin fijarse en la dirección. Tropezó y cayo cuando levanto un poco la mirada vio una silueta peculiar alejarse en las azoteas. Una luz surgió para ella y la siguió sin pensarlo. Cuando la volvió a encontrar ya eran dos conocidas.

¡Mickey!… ¡Don!- Se acerco pero ellos se alejaron corriendo-no…- los empezó a seguir nuevamente

Los vio subir a una azotea bastante más alta que el resto que estaban alrededor se dirigió hacia ese lugar tan rápido como pudo. Llego debajo de la escalera de incendios y comenzó a saltar para poder bajarla. Aun así le faltaban medio metro para poder tocarla siquiera, si no la bajaba alguien de arriba no iba a poder subir.

¡¡ Mickey!!...¡Donatello!....Leonardo….-termino casi susurrando cuando la escalera bajo. Amira miro hacia arriba pero un sonido llamo su atención detrás de ella.

¡¡Ahí esta ella!!- Karai con ninjas del pie detrás de ella, eran demasiados aun para su orgullo, Amira comenzó a subir lo mas rápido que pudo. Apenas llego arriba la volvió a subir la escalera como pudo.

Migue…-se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban los dos a escasos metros de ella-…Mickey…-se acerco pero ellos dos dieron un paso atrás

¿Amira?...-una voz ronca inconfundible salio de la sombras y después de ella su dueño salio a la luz, para poner una barandilla que impedía que alguien subiera.

Ami, ¿Cómo pudiste?...-Mike inocente

Puedo explicarlo…- suplico ella

Empieza…-la voz de Leonardo se dio lugar y el apareció detrás de Rafael con los brazos cruzados.

Al verlo así Ami sintió como las piernas le fallaban y la garganta echa un nudo. Su mirada era penetrante y seria, nunca había visto a Leonardo así. No pudo circular palabra para defenderse.

Te ayudamos…- Miguel ángel

…te recibimos con los brazos abiertos-Donatello

Ya lo se…-dijo Amira bajando la cabeza

¡¡Te ofrecimos nuestro hogar!!…-Continuo Rafael

Nuestra amistad…-Leonardo

¡¡Traidora!!- Rafael se lanzo sobre ella

¡¡No espera!!- esquivo el primer golpe-¡¿Qué…-esquivo la sai-…Querías que hiciera?!...-no alcanzo a esquivar la patada y cayo de espaldas

¡¡Mentirosa!!- iba a caer sobre ella

Ah…-rodó un poco y se quedo en cuclillas-…¡¡Yo no les mentí!!-se levanto-¡¡Rafael detente!!-

¡¡Eres una…!!-

¡¡Lo se!!...-Rafael se detuvo-… ¡y lo tengo muy claro!-hubo un silencio y el ambiente estaba muy tenso-…no te preocupes ya no puedo hacerles daño ya no quiero- el sollozo de ami corto el silencio.

¡¡Bajen la escalera!!- esa voz provino de debajo de el edificio, todos se alarmaron

Amira se acerco a la orilla con las dos espadas en las manos y vio a Karai forzando a un par de ninjas alcanzar la escalera inalcanzable.

¡¡Amira…baja esa escalera!!- le grito cuando noto su presencia

¡¡Si como no!!-arrojo su espada

Karai solo dio un paso y la espada de ami se clavo firmemente en el suelo a centímetros de ella tambaleándose un poco, Karai dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

¡¡¿Algo mas?!!-Grito desde arriba

Amira no te van a perdonar…-Amira se puso tensa al oír la respuesta

No…no es cierto…-voltea a ver a los cuatro.

Rafael y Leonardo tenían el rostro sombrío, Donatello aun no lo creía y Mickey no la miraba

Leo…Yo no te mentí-el solo dirigió la mirada a otro lado, Amira se dirigió a Rafa- Yo no les pedí que me llevaran a su casa-no respondió, volteo a ver a Donatello-Yo no les pedí que me curaran-

¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?-Leonardo contesto con la misma pregunta-ibas a morir, ¿te dejábamos ahí?-

Eso hubiera sido mejor que esto-

¿Enserio prefieres morir?-

¡¡Tú no sabes lo que es ese infierno!!-Leonardo se quedo serio aguardando que ami terminara- tu no sabes lo que es perderlo todo en un infierno…-Ami comenzó a llorar-Ellos tienen a mi hermana-

Escucharon como la chirriante escalera bajaba.

La alcanzaron- susurro Donatello

Todos guardaron silencio un momento cuando escucharon que alguien comenzaba a subir

¿Cómo lo hicieron?-Donatello se cuestionaba

Aun falta que alguien de arriba le ayude a subir quitando la barandilla- Rafael tranquilizando a sus hermanos

No te van a perdonar Amira….- Karai seguía subiendo y estaba consiente de la barandilla que le impedía subir así que intentaría convencer a Amira de ayudarle- nosotros te ofrecemos una segunda oportunidad para que ya no estés sola- dijo cuando llego hasta arriba pero sin poder subir.

¿No…me perdonarían?-pregunto Ami sin voltear a verlos

Leonardo iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Karai

¡Claro que no!... ¿viste como reacciono Rafael cuando lo supo?...eso piensan los otros-

_Traidora...mentirosa_-recordó Amira como la había llamado minutos antes, su respiración se volvió agitada y superficial se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza-¡¡no!!…¡¡no otra vez!!-

Ami cálmate, nosotros no…- Leonardo se acerco a ella y le tomo los hombros sentía a ami temblando.

Una brisa paso levantando todo el cabello de Amira y dejando ver su cara. Leonardo la miro sin creerlo, la cara de ami era pánico puro, sus ojos miraban la nada, y se abrazaba a si misma temblando pero no de frío.

Ami…¡¡Ami!!…¡¿Me escuchas?!- La sacudía pero ya no reaccionaba solo seguía temblando

¡¡Amira!!- grito Karai golpeando la barandilla de metal-¡¡Ya no le importas a nadie!!-

¡¡Ami!!- Leonardo le grito preocupado-¡¡no es cierto!!-

¡¡Déjenme!!- se separo de Leonardo de golpe

En todo el mundo ya no hay nadie a quien le preocupe tu existencia…-Karai seguía haciéndola sentir menos, ella estaba al borde de perder el control y Karai la empujaba.

No es cierto ami…a nosotros nos importas- Miguel ángel le detuvo un brazo

¡Mickey no!- Rafael y don quisieron detenerlo, pero su hermanito se les escabullo

Amira no dejo de llorar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretó su mano que tenia la espada y la puso para atacar. Mickey y Leonardo se quedaron quietos al ver la reacción de Ami.

Leo…-dijo en sollozo-…perdóname- Y clavo su espada atravesando por completo el cuerpo del otro lado la sangre escurría del frío metal.

Ami…-Dijo Leonardo casi sin voz.


	11. El Final

* * * * Flash Back * * * *

Oh no, tu no acabas de hacer eso…-le dijo molesta levantándose, los que ya la conocían enojada, mejor patitas para que las quiero, pero el atacante se hizo el valiente y se quedo.

Amira se le acerco, el intento patearla pero ella derribo la pierna con la que se sostenía y cayo, no le basto se volvió a levantar e intento golpear. Amira tomo el brazo puso su pierna detrás de la del ninja y lo derribo con su otro brazo lo hizo volver al suelo. Después de eso lo tomo por el cuello de su traje y lo acerco para enterrarle una kunai en el pecho.

No…espera…puedo decirte algo importante- dijo sosteniendo las manos de Amira

¿Crees que me importe?- apretando su agarre

Es…sobre tu…búsqueda…-Amira lo soltó y cayo al piso

¿Cómo…?-

La señorita Karai…-tomo aire-… intercepto a un detective privado y encontró su relación con usted…-

¿Hace cuanto?-el ninja no le respondió-Te lo voy a repetir...-poniendo su pie en la garganta del ninja-¿hace cuanto fue eso?-

Unos meses…-dijo este con poco aire-…ellos…le pagaron mas…para que…-le faltaba aire y aunque no quería Amira quito su pie para que terminara de hablar- para que le diera resultados falsos…encontró los restos de se hermana hace meses…-

¿Dónde?- El ninja se volvió a quedar mudo, Amira esta ves tomo el cuello y le acerco una kunai lo suficiente para que sintiera el frío metal y un fino hilo de sangre se asomaba de su garganta

¡¡No se!!...¡¡Le juro que no se!!...¡¡Pero ellos los tienen yo mismo vi que lo cremaban!!- Amira lo soltó y otra vez fue a dar al suelo

Su hermana era ceniza y había estado siempre tan cerca. Amira se levanto y se alejo del ninja dándole la espalda, Apretando los puños por la furia, detrás de ella el ninja se levantaba y la iba a atacar. Cuando lo escucho dar el primer paso se dio la vuelta y descargo su furia en un golpe a la cara.

¿Todo esto fue en vano?...no, la voy a recuperar…tengo una oportunidad- se encamino a los edificios de pie

* * * * *

_La sangre corre por mi sable clavado en el pecho y las lágrimas por mis mejillas, _

Ah…-cayo de sodillas y tosió sangre levanto la mirada para verlo por ultima vez.

_Duele un poco pero no te preocupes…así debía ser además pronto todo terminara._

Perdón- volvió a decir mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

Ami…-Dijo Leonardo

Ami se había clavado su propio sable en el pecho. Llena de sangre cayo de rodillas frente a el. Leonardo intento ayudarla pero ella no lo dejo. Sus ojos dejaban de brillar mientras que los de el se llenaban de lagrimas. Parecía muerta pero no lo estaba…aun

_Lamento mucho tenerte frente a mi en especial a ti, tu mirada empieza a estar perdida parece que dejas de ver ¿Acaso no crees lo que echo? Se que es difícil comprender pero por favor entiéndeme. se que si alguno de ustedes me puede perdonar eres tu y es lo único que importa, tener alguien al lado en estos momentos para despedirme lastima que no me puedas oír , con esta muerte mi muerte ellos vivirán, nada me gustaría mas que estar contigo y conocerte mas pero solo así terminara todo lo lamento Leonardo, ya no sentirás mas dolor por que ya no estaré aquí para provocártelo._

_**Las flores ya no llegan**_

_**el poema se acabó**_

_**lo que un día fue amor**_

_**en amargura se volvió**_

Ami…respóndeme…-Leonardo abrazo el cuerpo moribundo que lo miraba sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

_**ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**_

_**para poder revivir los placeres del ayer**_

_**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**_

_**porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo**_

_**ya luz ya no ah perdido su color azul**_

Donatello quito el sable con cuidado y la recostaron, Leonardo detuvo su cabeza para que no quedara en el cemento frío, los ojos de Amira se pasearon un poco para ver la cara de los chicos. Cuando noto algo, acostada boca arriba podía ver la luna y las estrellas claramente sus ojos se dirigieron a una esquina de la azotea y la vio

_**las estrellas miran**_

_**la luna la abraza**_

_**y un angel llora......**_

Como una aparición personal echa específicamente para ella, con el vestido blanco algo corto y el cabello que caía libremente hasta la cintura parada un lado de Leonardo viéndola fijamente.

_Te dije que no lo hicieras-_

_**pasaron ya los años**_

_**ya el se olvidó**_

_**de el amor que prometió**_

_**cuando la conoció**_

_**entra a la habitacion y en la cama el la vió**_

_**toca su cuerpo frío**_

_**la tristeza la mató**_

_Quería que estuviéramos juntas… ¿Me perdonas?-_

_Si Ami…-_su hermanita le sonrío-_vamos tienes que ver a mamá y a papá_-extendiéndole la mano

_**las flores ya llegaron**_

_**el poema empezó**_

_**sobre una tumba fría**_

_**el llora su dolor**_

Adiós- Fue lo ultimo audible que dijo Ami en los brazos de Leonardo

_**el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**_

_**para poder perderse asi en la dulzura de su voz**_

_**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**_

_**porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo**_

_**y a luz ya no ah perdido su color azul...**_

_Leo…se que te duele pero encontraras a alguien y cuando así sea yo seré feliz .los cuatro se merecen todo lo que tienen y mas son mas felices de lo que yo fui o de lo que te pude haber echo. Quizás no se los dije ni se los demostré pero los quiero son la familia que perdí hace tanto tiempo._

_**las estrellas miran**_

_**la luna lo abraza**_

_**y un angel llora.......**_

_**las estrellas miran**_

_**la luna lo abraza**_

_**y un angel llora..........**_

_Te Amo…_

* * *

Fin

Un angel llora—Annete Moreno


End file.
